The Smiling Assassin  BEING REWRITTEN
by Jazzys Mistress
Summary: In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE:**

**Alone one is empty.**

**When one is joined by another,**

**They are filled.**

Walking alone on this empty street, I realised how tough life can get.

I also realised how much humans need company and affection, to keep themselves sane. Because when you are all alone, it can be scary, you can get lonely, and most importantly, you can't get loved.

When you're all alone, you think, think of what you want, what you had, what you have, good times and bad. When your all alone no one is there to stop you from thinking, to bring you out of your thoughts, to lead you or to guide you.

Your imagination kicks in, and you start seeing things, talking to yourself, floating in a sea of imaginary, not being able to see what's real, and what is not.

When your alone the nightmare comes to haunt you, you may not realise it, but when your alone you crave the attention, the affection, and if your alone for long enough, you would crave and desire your own insanity, because when your insane you can forget and be happy.

**This is the Prologue, there for it doesn't need to make much sense to you at the moment. I hope it doesn't put you off the story.**

**Review please x**


	2. Chapter One

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary**_

_**In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles.**_

_**Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple.**_

_**Kill the Cullen's.**_

**Chapter One: Bella's Point of View**

It was a regular afternoon, all hot and sunny, well it is a regular afternoon if you live in Australia, it's so dry here in the summer. It hardly rains over here in WA; which automatically makes 'Autumn' everyone's favourite season, because it's not too hot and not to cold, and we get rain. We don't really have an autumn, but we like to think we do. Tell some people otherwise and they will burst into tears; I am only joking, they won't. It's summer at the moment, which sucks, because it is so hot; reached something like 42 degrees Celsius in the shade.

Mum and dad had just taken me to the beach. The beach is my favourite place to be; well Hillarys Bout Harbour is my favourite place to be. It has water slides and a rope course that my parents finally let me do today; which was awesome. It also sometimes has a little fair going on with rides, but we hardly ever do that. The water in the 'Kiddie's beach' was warm, and mum swam over to the jetty with Dad and I. It was so much fun, we jumped off it and into the water for hours, then mum had enough so we had to get in the car and go home.

That's where I am at the moment, in the car. We had a four runner; some people call it a 4WD. It was pretty big and we used it when we go into the desert or the bush on holidays up to Halls Creek, or Moore River, and sometimes down south to Margret River, or Esperance.

Staring out of the car window, all I see is trees and houses, sometimes other cars and roads get in the way, but mainly it was just that. Well that was until we passed Whitfords shopping centre. Staring back at me was my all time favourite fast food restaurant; Hungry Jacks.

"Mum, Mum, MUM!" I tapped her shoulder repeatedly. She turned her head, giving me a look that said 'stop it.'

I stopped tapping her and gave her my sweetest smile. "Can we have Hungry Jacks? Please." I drawled out the 'e' as long as possible. She looked at my dad. He nodded.

"Fine," she sighed, and I squealed with delight.

What can I say? I am a twelve year old girl who loves Hungry Jacks.

**...**

Dad turned out of the drive through and onto the main road. I happily munched on the hot chips and listened to the quiet music that was playing on the radio. I stared out the window again; looking at the row of bottle brushes and gum trees that outlined Whitfords avenue. We passed a high school and turned the corner onto Marmion Ave. A small smile graced my lips as my thoughts went back to what we had done today.

"Charlie!" My mum suddenly screamed, grabbing my dad's arm. I looked out the front window, I immediately curling into a tight ball behind my mum's seat, covering my eyes. A truck was coming straight at us or we were going straight at it, I don't know which. I screamed as metal bent and we crashed into the truck. My vision went black.

...

Pain was all I could feel. My sides hurt, my legs hurt, my back hurt, my stomach, my head, everywhere hurt. Tears started trickling out my eyes. I need my mum; she will take the pain away. "Mum," I croaked out, my throat was so dry. A beeping sound rang through the room; adding to my head ache. I looked to my left and a funny line zig-zagged across a screen, 'so that's what's creating the noise.' I thought.

'Where am I? How did I get here? Where are my parents?' The tears started to fall out heavier and faster, soon enough I was sobbing. The machine started to beep faster and faster. A door flew open revealing a dark haired... Nurse? She quickly made her way to my bedside before sticking a needle into my arm.

"Who? What?" Was all I could get out, as she brushed my hair, and lulled me into sleep.

**...**

I woke up again, this time a lot calmer, the drugs that the nurse had put into my arm had calmed me and taken some of the pain away.

"Oh good, your awake, and calm," a motherly voice said from the corner of the room. I whipped my head around, but then realised that was a bad idea. My head started pounding again. I groaned.

I found my voice, "What's going on?" knowing that getting worked up wouldn't do me any favours; she would probably knock me out again. She looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you are in the hospital. I don't really want to be the one to tell you anything. I am only meant to tell you health based things," I nodded understandingly. She was after all, which I assume, a nurse. She probably doesn't know what happened or anything besides my state of health.

"Uh okay then. What's my diagnosis?" Copying what is normally said in TV shows. I tried to sound smart and confident, inside I was dying and scared.

She sighed heavily. "You sure you want to know?" she asked.

I nodded, "Just use simple terms for me, I don't like big words." A laugh escaped her lips.

"Sure sweetie. You have 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and a few deep cuts that are healing nicely around your back, arms and legs. Thankfully your pretty face didn't get harmed, your arms and legs made sure about that. You did get a concussion though, and were in a coma for the last month." she spoke very quickly, as if not wanting me not to know.

Wow, I have a lot of injuries. Imagine what happened to my parents. I shuddered. She couldn't tell me what happened, but she might be able to tell me about my parents...

After a few moments silence I spoke again, "W-what about my parents? What injuries did they get?"

Her eyes darted around the room, she seemed so unsure of what to say. I gulped; it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"What happened?" I said, receiving no answer I repeated, "What happened?" anger seeping into my voice. When she still didn't answer, I finally understood. "No," I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, No!" I screamed, tears flew down my face as I moved and yelled, making a scene, hurting myself but the emotional pain and uselessness ran through my veins, overpowering the physical pain. Doctors and other nurses came in and held me down as they stuck another needle into my arm.

"Why?" I croaked out before the darkness over took me again.

...

Over the next few weeks as I was healing in the hospital, the doctors didn't know what to do with me. They couldn't let me out because I am underage, and I have no family left, only in America, so they are keeping me here as long as they can; putting me into a therapist and making sure everything is completely 'better', which it won't be for a long while. I befriended the nurse, Irina is her name, she held me as I fell asleep, and sang to me and brushed my hair, and she started to make me feel less alone.

She took me to the children's room, which had heaps of interesting games and toys that are donated to the hospital for the kids. In the corner of the room was always a little boy; he was as white as a ghost and as sad looking and skinny as the trunk of bottle brush trees. I was interested in him, I wanted to befriend him.

After thinking about it over and over again I finally made my way over. "Hello, I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer going by the name Bella. Who are you?" I asked, holding out my hand, balancing the crutches underneath my arm.

He looked up with big wide eyes, he didn't look that much younger than me, but it was hard to tell. His cheek bones jutted out, making his eyes too big for his face. Slightly shaking he lifted his arm up and put his bony hand into mine. In a weak voice he introduced himself.

"My name is Jacob Ephraim Black, I go by Jake though. It's nice to meet you Bella. How old are you?" he let go of my hand. I smiled.

"I am 12 years old. How old are you?" I asked, setting down my crutches and carefully sitting down on the floor as best as I could.

"I am 11 ½," he looked like he wanted to say more on the subject but decided not to. Instead he complimented me, "You are very pretty Bella." I of course blushed. He was so sweet.

We became great friends after that; always meeting up every day at the games room. Each day Jake seemed to become skinnier and paler.

Not too long after I met him, Irina told me what was wrong with him. He has leukaemia cancer, and it going to join my parents in heaven very shortly. When I first found out I cried for a few hours, but I decided to make his last days enjoyable. I would grieve for the loss of life after he's gone.

**...**

The 12th November was the day that Jacob didn't show up in the games room. It was then that I had lost my best friend.

"Irina, I want to visit Jake's room, maybe he's just sick today," I knew he was dead; she knew he was dead, but I couldn't accept it. Wordlessly she walked with me to his bedroom. The bed had already been stripped; a nurse I had never seen was putting new, white, crisp sheets on. Tears pooled out my eyes.

"Bella, honey, he's gone," a weak voice said from behind me. I turned around and instantly recognised Mrs and Mr Black.

I ran into Mrs Black's arms and hugged her tightly. We cried together for the loss of the beautiful soul that we had. For the sun that had lit up this darkened place. How was I going to survive living here for the next few weeks without light to show me the way?

**Authors Note *****Rewritten***

**Hey Everyone,**

**I have recently re-read this story and decided that some of it (if not the majority of it) is written absolutely horribly; especially the first couple of chapters.**

**I am rewriting what I think needs rewritten. I will keep as close to what I originally wrote as possible. I want this story to be a better read then what it already is.**

**For everyone who is reading this without knowing which part is rewritten, for the mean time, I will put *rewritten* Next to the authors note.**

**Page number 13 or 'Chapter 12' will be the last rewritten chapter. The ones after that are fine.**

**Sit back and enjoy reading. Don't forget to review, and if you wish alert and favourite. It is greatly appreciated.**

**X**

_**JM**_


	3. Chapter Two

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary**_

_**In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles.**_

_**Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple.**_

_**Kill the Cullen's.**_

**Chapter Two: Bella's Point of View**

It has been a month and a bit since Jake died. It was like my parents all over again. I cried myself to sleep each night for about two weeks, until a Wednesday when Mrs Black stopped by. Irina had called her telling her about my state and what was happening. I hadn't been eating as good as usual and she was worried. So Mrs Black came in, with sad, weary eyes, but a smile had graced her lips.

"Hello Bella sweetheart," she brought me into a hug, "you look so skinny baby doll." She ran her fingers over my arms, looking at me with motherly worry. Her, herself wasn't looking too crash hot either, her fingers were twigs, bags had appeared under her eyes, her clothes hung loosely on her, she looked a mess.

"Hi Mrs Black, how are you?" I said, knowing she was going to try and make the pain she was feeling seem less then it was, that's what I did with my parents and Jake.

She shrugged and swallowed, "I'm coping," Was the simple answer she gave me. I nodded, understanding how she felt.

Smiling she started dug through her hand bag. "I brought you a present," she explained as she brought out a little jewellery box and handed it to me. "It was my great grandmothers and she told me to pass it down to my kids, but J-Jake was my only child, I can't have any more children you see..." She trailed off, longing and despair laced her voice. I nodded and looked down at the delicate box in my hands.

"You made Jacob's life so happy since he met you; he hardly looked like he was suffering anymore. I could never repay you for bringing him happiness," tears welled up in both our eyes, "So that's why I am giving you this, so you can remember him, and as a thank you for everything you have done for our family."

I opened the box and a perfect circular, flat, emerald stone appeared before my eyes on a gold chain. It wasn't chunky, nor was it too small. It was the most perfect, beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Gold imprints or carvings, I am not sure which one, swirled around the gem creating a miraculous image of a wolf with an elegant 'Q' running around it.

"This is amazing Mrs Black," I said in awe, still looking at the necklace. "Are you sure you want me to have it?"

She laughed, which was a good sign. "Yes of course sweetie, Jake would have wanted you to have it. He was a good kid," I nodded while she remembered her son.

"You have to promise me something Bella," her voice was serious and I looked her in the eyes.

"Anything Mrs Black," I said, knowing that I would uphold the promise until the day I die.

She smiled, hearing the certainty in my voice. "You must always find happiness, do what you think is right. Don't grieve over the past, find something you want and keep hold of that. Take on challenges into the unknown. You may find happiness there... Never let life slow you down, because you don't know what you have until it is taken away from you." Her voice was as serious as anything. I repeated the words to her, swirling them around my tongue and my head.

"Gosh, I sound like one of those star reader people," Mrs Black laughed, lightening the mood.

After a few minutes, the conversation went easy. Mrs Black was just like Jake; well Jake was just like Mrs Black. I learnt more about their family history; The Quileute Tribe, that lives in La Push in Washington, and about their ancestors who turned into wolves. It was fascinating. After repeating the tribe's stories to me, we started talking about Jake. The fun family things, like what I did with my family. I was happy that Jake had such a happy life before his death.

After Mrs Black's visit I started eating normally and the hospital decided it was time to let me leave. I am apparently physically and mentally well enough to live in the real world again. Part of me wish I didn't because I don't know where I am going, and I don't want to leave Irina, my new found nurse friend, and my home for the last three or four months. I don't know how I am going to handle it, but I am going to have to try.

...

"But Irina, why do I have to wear a skirt?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I am not a dress or skirt type of girl but Irina has dressed me in a white floral skirt and a white flow-y top which is tucked into the skirt, with comfy brown sandals or sand shoes or whatever people call them these days. It looks nice, but it's not really my style. My style is more jeans or shorts and a t-shirt or singlet. Irina pulled at my hair again. It wasn't her shift at the moment but she had came in to get me ready to leave the hospital and meet the social worker, get my stuff and cart me off to where ever I am going.

Irina continued to brush my long brown hair (which is in desperate need of a cut) into little ringlets, and style it to look nice. "Because you want to make a good impression, and make yourself look like you are capable of being the big, strong girl that you are. You need to stand out, and make her care." I don't quite understand what she is meaning, but I went along with it anyways. My hands went up to my throat and played with the necklace that Mrs Black had given me; I always wear it, it doesn't matter whether it goes with my outfit or not.

I sighed as Irina stepped away from my hair and uttered the words that were a relief to me, "Done; give us a twirl." I spun around, my skirt flying out like a dancing dress. She clapped and complimented me. I grinned.

"Well don't you look pretty," a sickly sweet voice said from behind me. I turned around, looking at the intruder. A middle aged woman dressed in a skirt suit, stood in the door way. Her 6 inch black high heels made her look like a monster, her hair was tightly pulled back into a bun, pulling her forehead up a bit, it hurt my head when I looked. My hand unconsciously made its way to my forehead, before I quickly took control and made first by my side.

Beside me Irina caught my eye; she was trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her. The woman strutted forward, judging me with her eyes; she held her hand out towards me.

"I am Betty Rocklin," She introduced herself; "You must be Isabella Swan." Confidence laced her voice.

I nodded, not trusting my voice; I might end up laughing instead of saying something intelligent. "Who are you?" she rudely asked Irina.

Irina smiled sweetly, I could tell she was angry, she hates rude people. "I am Bella's nurse, Irina Denali," her American accent seeping through.

Betty scoffed, "What kind of name is Irina?" I glared at her.

"What kind of name is Betty?" I said back, defending my friend.

This is how my social worker and I started hating each other. I thought social workers were meant to be nice... I guess I was wrong; again.

I decided to call her Ugly Betty, like the show, except this Betty was ugly on the inside and out.

Irina walked with me out the hospital. We followed Ugly Betty the whole way, about ten meters back. "Don't let her take me Irina," I hugged her tightly. Not wanting to leave the hospital. The staff and people on whom I had made friends with delayed the walk to the door, by stopping me, giving me hugs and wishing me luck.

"I wish I could do something for you hun, but I can't, she might eat me," Irina whispered.

I laughed, "Feel sorry for the puppies; every time she smiles, 1 000 of them die." We laughed at the really old, bad jokes we were using against her. Soon enough we were out the doors of the hospital, and heading towards the car park. I clung to Irina's arm as we followed Ugly Betty to her car. Irina was carrying my back pack which carried all the things that I had gotten while I was in the hospital from the staff. Unsurprisingly none of my so-called friends visited or called me. I decided to forget them.

It was a teary good bye to Irina, it was only Irina who followed me to the car, though some of the others would have come out; but they were working. Ugly Betty was already sitting in the car playing on her fancy touch phone.

"You sure you can't keep me here?" I asked, knowing the answer. Irina smiled and shook her head. She hugged me.

"You will be fine, just wait until you leave Ugly Betty, and then you will be having a ball, it will be fine." She tried reassuring me.

Tears slipped down my eyes. I am losing my best friend again. "Bye," I croaked out before getting in the back of the car and closing the door. Tears streamed down her eyes and she waved gently as Ugly Betty drove the car out of the hospital. I just cried as quietly as I could, while she talked on her phone (which might I add is illegal) to someone; not even glancing at me.

**...**

It turns out that my family in America, that despised my family, also despised my mother's cousin, James, and he has offered to take me in. So Ugly Betty drove me to my old home, which was going to be cleared once family (meaning me) came and collected what I wanted.

Betty got the neighbours, a sweet elderly couple, Mr and Mrs Green, to help me choose what I wanted to ship over to James's, or put into a storage container, which I could pay off each year using money that I earn or what my parents left me. I decided to box everything up and put it into a container; so one day I can come back when I am older and start my life again.

It didn't take long, since we had a small house and didn't have many possessions, within a week the agreement on the container was cleared and I was ready to move to America.

...

"Please fasten your seatbelts; the plane is about to land." The ladies voice was so annoying, all I wanted to do was sleep, and listen to my IPod and I can't even do that. I tightened my already fastened seatbelt, I hate flying, it's so scary, well I am not scared of the flying or the heights, I am scared of the falling, and it's the same with most scared people. Example, are people actually afraid of heights? Or are they afraid of falling? Are people scared of spiders? Or are they afraid of being bitten?

As I was thinking, the plane started tilting and I grabbed hold of the arms on the seat. I was holding on so tight, that my knuckles turned white.

To distract myself I decided to look through my IPod and ended up listening to I Don't Care, by Fall Out Boy. I love Fall Out Boy, some people think they are gay, but they actually sing really good songs. I shut my eyes tight, thinking about the lyrics and what my 'cousin' is going to be like; I hope he is nice.

As the plane touched down, the song finished. I shakily stood up, as the last couple of people were exiting. I walked slowly towards the exit, the pilot waved to me and said goodbye, I nodded in return and walked of the plane, leaving all my past behind me.

I looked around; trying to see my 'cousin' he said he would be here apparently. I have no idea what he looks like, or what he sounds like, I have never met him, or talked to him, everything was done through Ugly Betty.

I went over to an empty row of chairs and waited. I waited and waited, for what seemed like hours. He never came. Finally a security guard came up to me. "Hey, is anybody coming for you?" I looked up at him, and nodded. "Do you know when they will be here?" I took a deep breath and told him all about my troubles, and not being able to find my 'cousin'. When I told him, he looked thoughtful. "I think I might be able to help you out, come with me to the security room. We can help you out from there."

We went up to a door that said security, he pulled out a card and slid it into a slot, a beep happened and we were able to get in. He phoned the number Ugly Betty had given to me. He asked if he could speak to Betty Rocklin and ended up getting my cousins number. We then called him up.

"It turns out that, that number there is mine," stated the security guard, looking confused. "Oh crap, I forgot I was picking up my cousin from the airport." He looked at me. "Well Bella, I think we have figured out where your missing cousin is." I looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain, "Right in front of you." He said, getting excited. I looked at him, with an 'are you serious look'

Turns out he is actually my cousin and that he has a girlfriend named Victoria. They live in a small apartment building close to the airport because of James's work. They have two best friends that live next door, Laurent Ashes and Phillip Dwyer. They are in fact a couple, but I have to treat them with the up most respect; and by that James means 'No Gay Jokes What So Ever'.

Victoria was very welcoming; she was very friendly, with red unruly hair. She was beautiful though, and seemed very motherly. She showed me my room, it was smallish, but so was the whole apartment. It had wooden floor boards and yellowy coloured walls. It was a bit dull, but it was perfect for me right now. "I am sorry if it's not your style, we can always change it." Victoria told me. I shook my head. "No", I said. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note** ***Rewritten***

**There my friend's is chapter two. I used some of the old text for it, as I thought it seemed okay, but I edited it. So hopefully you won't be able to tell the difference, for those who don't know which part is the old part, it's from the plane landing scene and the security guard. I found it funny, and everything so I decided I would keep it. **

**I love how I made Phil and Laurent gay, I thought it was kind of cute :3 I wrote this chapter in an hour... That was pretty quick I think.**

**I will upload this chapter and the previous ones that I have rewritten now. I will update in three's, because I think that it will work better for me, and I won't get reviews for these chapters anyways. :P**

**No one actually knows that I am rewriting the chapters, besides the new people's who have just started reading.**

**If you have just started reading, drop a review in the *Rewritten* chapters, and not bother with the others until later, or just you know, read all of them... That could work too... But then again I probably won't get an actual update out until next year sometimes, so you will probably have to re-read anyways, if you continue reading this story.**

**I just remembered my wireless is down, so I won't be able to update until tomorrow or sometime... But anyways :D**

**Review Please :D**

**X**

**JM**


	4. Chapter Three: Kidnapping and Orphanage

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Three: Kidnapping and Orphanage History: Bella's Point of View**

**~A Year Later~**

I have lived with James and Victoria over a year now, and I am managing to keep myself together. I love them, they try their best with me, they can't take over the rolls my parents had, but they are close to it. I have settled into my new school and have made many friends. My best friend is Angela, she knows all my secrets and I know all hers.

Today is the 2 year anniversary of my parents' death. Starting From the first year anniversary I started going on walks in the afternoon, through the city, down to a peaceful park I know. As I walked I listened to my IPod. I listened to my depressing playlist, I only ever listened it when I thought of sad things, my parents.

As I walked I didn't notice the black SUV coming up beside me. I looked up, as I heard a car door slam. A tall figure came and picked me up like I was nothing. I was about to scream, when a deep voice whispered "Don't scream or your precious family will die." I clamped my mouth shut as he threw me into the car.

I let silent tears roll down my face as I thought about Victoria and James; they had been so good to me. I remember the note I left just before I walked out the door.

_Dear James and Victoria,_

_I will be back around 6ish. I am going to the park down at the beach, where I normally go. _

_If I am not back by then, I have passed out on the grass, and no need to worry. _

_I will be back, its just my mind is set on my parents._

_Love Bella. Xx_

I always had to tell them where I was going and what time I got back, and the reason. They were always concerned for my safety and when they find me not returned tomorrow or tonight, they will probably piss themselves and send out a search party.

I listened to my IPod again, I listen to it a lot, its one of the only things I have that can relate me back to my parents and my life back in Australia. I selected my Justin Timberlake playlist. I listened to Cry Me a River; it is one of my favourite JT songs.

After around 20 minutes of driving in the car, we finally came to a stop. I got yanked out the car and brought into a house. I was tied to a chair, and blindfolded. I sat there whimpering. They took my IPod away from me. It was silent for a long amount of time. All that I could hear was my uneven breathing.

"Hello little girl, what's your name?" A male voice asked, a little to close for my liking. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I could smell a lot of cigarettes. "B-bella" I managed to squeak out. "Well Bella we are going to become very close friends." I heard a shuffling of clothes before I felt the end of a belt slap me on my arm. I screamed in pain. This was only the start of it.

**~Kidnapped~**

It could have been months, days or even years, I have only ever been in this room, hardly getting any food or water, getting a beating everyday, or night, I don't know which. I miss James and Victoria. My parents haven't really been in my mind, no one has. My mind is only on the pain. They haven't given my IPod back yet. Hopefully somebody out of this group of (Can I call them people?) have a kind heart and find out I am not worth it, and help me escape.

Today my prayers where answered. I had just had my beating and I was barely conscious. I heard shuffling next to me, I turned my head in the direction, I felt a tugging on my ropes and silent breathing. I am still blindfolded, never once getting to take it off. I can imagine it is covered in blood, my blood, and my sweat.

"Bella," A voice whispered. I nodded showing I was listening. "I am going to free you, I need you to run, as fast as you can, as far as you can, I know it will be painful, but you can do it. There is a city about 300 km from here, Phoenix, if you can get there, you can get help." I nodded, adrenaline sweeping through my body. The person took of my blindfold it was a dark room, figures.

"Here's your IPod, it's fully charged and ready to go to its rightful owner," the person said. "I had installed a GPS in it." I don't think IPods can have GPS's but I don't really care at this moment in time. The person, who I have recently discovered was a woman, around 30 years of age, led my to a metal door. It hurt to move, but I did so anyways, I could smell freedom and I don't want my injuries to keep me from it.

The woman gave me a backpack. "Food, water, compass, IPod and clothes, go that way." She pointed north. I nodded and said thanks. I started on my painful miserable 300km journey, getting further and further from hell, and into freedom.

**~Escapee~**

I walked for what seemed hours, my body not used in ages, gave me a hell off a time. It took me a day to even see the city in the distance and another one to get there. I changed my clothes on my first day of walking. Tired and fed up I made it to the hustle and bustle of the city.

I found my way to a police station, to see if I could ring James and Victoria and tell them what happened to me. After a no answer phone call, they took me to the hospital, I will forever hate hospitals.

I stayed in the hospital for around 2 days, before I was brought back to the police station. I had all my cuts and bruises tended to, and I was covered in bandages. Officer William, the man who I had to talk to, got me to sit down and write out exactly what I could remember, it took over two hours, but I managed to write down, all off it.

"Bella, I am sorry to inform you, but the day you disappeared, James, Victoria, Laurent and Phil were all killed in their apartments, I am sorry." Officer William looked really sorry and sad. I cried for hours. I found out that I had been missing for a total of 6 months.

I am now officially and orphan. Officer William was trying to find me somebody to stay with, but not with a lot of success, I can hardly blame him, who would want to get a beaten, abused, depressed teenager, no one I tell you no one.

With out telling anybody I slipped out the police station and went to explore the city. I kept away from people, when ever possible. I was only out for an hour. I decided to head back to the police station. Officer William greeted me, with a very worried face, "Bella, where have you been?" He ran up to me and gave me the best hug he could, with my injuries.

"I went for a walk, do you know where I am going now?" I asked timidly. I looked down. I know I should be scared of everybody, but I was already in a stage like that when I was taken. "Bella honey we are going to put you in an orphanage for a while until we can find you a suitable home." I could see determination in Williams eyes as he said this. I nodded weakly at this new. 'An orphanage great.' I thought to myself.

"You can stay here for a while and then we will take you to the orphanage." I nodded and William took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. He got me a hot chocolate, marshmallows, and a sandwich. We sat in silence as I ate incredibly slowly, I used to eat quickly, but I don't think that I can stomach it very well.

As soon as I was finished, William stood up, I followed suit, gripping tight to my backpack, the nice lady gave me, when I escaped. William offered his hand and I took it, he lead me to the front office and talked to the lady there. He signed some type of form, and took me out side. He lead me to a old beat up ute, and opened the door for me. I sat in silence the whole way to the orphanage. I don't really want to be adopted, I would rather roam the streets, but I don't think that would be very good.

We pulled up outside a nice looking building, with a huge front yard. I could see a kids play ground. But other then that this whole place looked like death. The trees were dead, no birds sung, the house looked ok, but it didn't look like a lot of kids lived here, the place would look lively.

"Sorry, but this is the most uh reasonable place in this city." William apologized. I nodded, not taken my eyes of the house in front of me. I slowly opened the door. William got out and helped me out, and piggy backed me all the way to the door, it was fun, I actually laughed. When we got to the door it went dead silent, and William knocked.

A woman opened the door, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "Hello, you must be Officer William, I am Heidi, oh and you must be Bella. What a lovely name for a lovely young lady!" Heidi exclaimed. She and William chatted for another couple of minutes before I was taken inside and shown around. I was lead to the girls dormitory, there were other girls there chatting and looking at me weirdly with hate filled eyes. I shied away from them.

**~The Orphanage~**

Its been three weeks, three weeks full of loneliness and no friends. No one talks to me, and I have made enemies with basically every single person. I have been in a lot of fights with people, most of the younger kids see me coming and start to cry. I give them a death glare and keep walking right past them with out a second glance.

William visited everyday for a week, and I would only smile when he was around. He soon started to not come as often in the second week, and he has only visited me once this whole week. I am longing for his visits, he was the only thing that brought the sun into my life.

Once a week Heidi would take me into a room and talk to me. I was due to go and talk to her today. "Bella, Bella honey where are you?" She shouted. She took care of me like I was her own flesh and blood, and I loved her for it. "There you are." She said relived that she had found me. "Come on, time for our chat." She took me to her office, where I had been a lot because of the fights I have been in.

We walked in and I immediately realised we weren't alone. I turned to the right to see a tall dark figure in the corner. From what I could see it was a male, around 25 years old, he had a long scar going down his left arm, his face was stone cold and he didn't let any emotion seep through. I looked at him, trying to figure him out, why was he in here in the first place. "Bella honey this is Marcas he is going to adopt you." Heidi said, unsure of something, I hope she was unsure of letting him adopt me or what ever. I stared at him, in the same mask, and studied him. He seemed to be very muscular, and have a lot of scars, not nearly as big as the one on his left arm, but some of them looked new.

I turned to leave, "Bella first he would like to speak with you." I turned back and walked to the student chair, which I had been in a lot lately. I sat in silence, while I watched as Heidi and Mr Volturi exchanged glances and she walked out. "Hello Bella." His voice was rough, I put full attention to him. "I have come to make a deal, you work with me, and you will be able to live, breathe and have nice clothes etc, or come with me and die. Your choice." He simply stated. I stared at him in shock.

"What is your job?" I asked timidly, with a slight touch of anger in my voice. "My job," he started with a chuckle, "is to kill all the bastards who fucken kill all innocence people, my job, which the organisation, want to put you in, is being an assassin. Will you become one, or die?" Crap what kind of question is that?

**Authors Note**

**That was the first chapter – Turned into Chapter One, Two and now Three. I have already wrote this chapter, but it is way too long and boring compared to other chapters, so I am taking it all down, and re-sorting this story out, since I am unable to work on it due to laptop difficulties. It will have the same words and things but more chapters because it's neater that way. I am dividing her past into 2-3 chapters. I know your probably thinking, what a pain in the butt, but this is how it is, so get used to it. *looks stubborn* :P **

**If you're a new person or something **

**Review x **


	5. Chapter Four: Steave Takes Me 'Home'

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Four: Steave Takes Me 'Home': Bella's Point of View**

**~Orphanage and Boat~**

He opened his jacket, strapped to the insides were around 20 guns, and equal as many knives. I gulped, should I die and go live with my parents in heaven? Or should I go and murder villains, murderers, serial killers and all the bad people in the world? Before I even knew what I was doing, I said, "Yes, I will become like you."

I couldn't go back now, what else could happen?

I waited for 20 minutes tops, as the strange man filled out all my forms. Since I didn't have nor needed anything I left the orphanage empty handed to this guys black BMW. He opened the door gently and ordered me to get in. He put on some music and we listened to 'My Happiness by Powderfinger'. I sang loudly and laughed the whole ride. Marcus looked amused at my actions, well what can I say? I am a 13 year old that just got out of her own personal hell; I am allowed some fun in my life. Plus I am going to learn to be a cold blooded killer; I needed to appreciate my innocence at this moment.

It took us the whole day to reach our destination, a warehouse, how cliché. "We are only here for a while, so I can take care of… business," trailed of Marcus.

I nodded, and sat as still as a statue, while he got out the car and ventured into the dusty old place. After about 10 minutes he emerged, his clothes a little ruffled, but that was it. He got in the car and we sat in silence.

We ended up on a boat, one of those that can carry cars. The person who owned the boat was named Steave. He was really cool, well besides his really weird name. Steave said his mum was drunk and his dad was high when they named him, but he liked his name. I found it really different, but it suited him. I learnt a few things about Marcus and Steave. They were both orphans at the same orphanage as me. Steave ran away from his drunk mother and druggie dad when he was 7. Marcus was an unwanted baby. We, as assassins (and assassin in training), are one big family because nobody wants us. We are all orphans.

We travelled on that ferry for two days and two nights. I soon officially hated boats and the ocean. I had been sea sick for the whole ride. Steave said that we would be getting to land soon enough. When he told me, I was so excited. I was jumping up and down and shouting, but all good things come to an end, because I threw up. It was really gross. Stupid sea sickness, why did I have to get it? Seriously, out of every one here and _I_ get sea sick. What are the chances?

"You excited about getting off this boat and onto dry land?" Steave asked me as we pulled up to a dock.

I nodded my head. He chuckled and steered the boat steadily until it came to a stop. I would have loved to stay with Steave on his boat and live my life as long as I didn't get sea sick. I didn't really want to become an assassin, but I was reassured that I would only kill murderers and very bad people. Since this is my life now, I am going to become the best as I can possibly be. Mum always said 'try hard to do in everything you do, even if you fail, you know in your heart that you have succeeded'. I have lived by that until now, and I shall keep living like that.

After we got of the boat we had a quick good bye with Steave and he promised that whenever he was in 'town' he would come and visit me. He was nice and comfortable to be around and I had only known him for a total of what, 3 days? Yet I looked at him as a best friend. Saying good bye to him was hard, many tears (from me) were shed, while Marcus was quiet and said a few words to Steave in private. When Steave said good bye to me I was crying, and Steave's grey eyes shone with tears and were big pools of sadness.

Wiping my eyes I got into the BMW which had been on the boat with us, and Marcus joined me a few seconds later. He sped off down the road, obviously knowing where we were going. I wondered why he came all the way to Phoenix to find me. Isn't it a bit strange, I mean, wherever we were was a long way from there. I decided to voice this question.

"Hey Marcus?"

He nodded to show he was listening.

"Why did you go all the way to Phoenix to find me? I mean if it's so far away from were we you 'live' it would be easier to just get orphans from around the area?"

"Well, you see Bella, we choose our people carefully. We have people working and taking care of orphans in orphanages and doing background checks and when we find a child that… shows great potential, we then go give them an option of coming with us or death. We say 'die' because even if they choose that they still come with us anyway, but they get put in… other jobs," he answered choosing his words carefully. Wonder why? (Note the sarcasm)

"Are you, me and Steave all from the same one?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?"

"Well that would be because whenever we recruit new people from certain orphanages, assassins from the same orphanage would go and get them whilst also understanding the circumstances. Though, really," he added a bit sheepishly," I have no idea why as that's just how it's done."

He had answered my unspoken question as well as my actual question, "Steave wanted to visit his mother and fathers graves while I picked you up."

I nodded, taking in all this new information. I wouldn't want to pick up kids from the orphanages. It would be sad to tear them away from living a normal life, without all the killing and murdering stuff.

And here I was going to become part of it.

Marcus left me to my thoughts for the rest of the journey. I think he knew my thoughts and everything, because when he was younger he must have gone through the same thing. Well... not the _same_ thing but he was once sitting in a strange car being driven to this new foreign life.

The car pulled out to a stop and I realised we were parked in a boot camp of some kind. I got out and went around the car to Marcus and grabbed on tight to his arm. I walked with him to which I think was the main cabin. When we reached it, he told me to wait out side on the porch. I did as I was told and waited for him to come out.

I looked around the place. It seemed abandoned. Not one living thing I could see.

Well besides trees, but I mean animals or people.

The whole place seemed deserted. After looking around out from the porch for a while, I sighed and sat down. The door swung open and Marcus came out. He gave me a weak smile and led me out to the road.

Instead of taking me to the car he walked me to a cabin.

"Come on Bella, in we go," Marcus told me gesturing to the door.

I didn't want to go in, but I did as he said. There in a corner was a single bed and next to it was a bed side table. Over in the other corner was a wooden cabinet/wardrobe. I looked at Marcus, confused.

"Marcus, why am I in here?" I asked.

Marcus looked sad. Well his face was emotionless, but his eyes said it all. He looked around and sat on the bed before he answered me.

"This is the cabin that the assassin that brought me to this… life, left me. This is an assassin training ground, up here you learn about the trees and nature, how to use those skills, but down below the earth is well a whole secret facility. That is where the assassins learn how to kill and learn what you would in normal school as well, and stuff like that. But I must warn you, the training is tough…" he trailed of with a distant look in his eyes.

I went over to the bed and sat down beside him. In the last couple of days I had known him, we had become kind of like brother and sister. I gave him a comforting hug.

"Just a tip, don't get to close to the fellow students here," he looked at me.

I looked at him thinking why, he continued, "You may never see them again, and if they get caught and killed…" He let me fill in what he didn't say.

He looked at his watch and got up and walked out the door. I followed, but he made a gesture for me to stay put. When he turned I peeked outside. I watched, completely confused as he got in the car and turned it on. It wasn't until he started driving away that I realised what he was doing. He was leaving me here, all by myself.

No, that can't happen! I started running after the car, with tears in my eyes. I ran until I saw the car go out the gates and as they closed, I fell to the floor crying.

The sun was setting and I thought I would be starting training tomorrow. Nothing would change if I sat here crying.

I'd better go back to my 'room' and get some sleep, I mused.

Dragging myself up off the ground and back to the room was hard but once in bed, trying to sleep, was even harder. After hours of tossing and turning to reach sleep, I finally gave up, and fell straight to sleep.

Man that's weird.

**~Camp~**

I woke up to a bucket of water being thrown on my head. I jolted awake only to see some scary looking guy standing above me,

"What the hell? Who are you?" I asked the random with the empty bucket. He chuckled a creepy chuckle.

"Hello Isabella, nice of you to finally wake up. I am Cauis, and I am going to be your personal trainer. But for now, I am here to take you on a guided tour and then to start teaching you how to do wonderful, destructive things," he said in the creepiest voice, this guy was seriously creepy...

"Here," he handed me a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, "there is underwear there and shoes there," he pointed to the most obvious places where they would be, the bedside table and the wardrobe.

I nodded and he walked out the room. I was extra careful while getting dressed, that guy defiantly creeped me out, plus he could be watching. I shivered at the thought. I dressed quickly and stepped out the door of my cabin.

'There must not be a lot of assassins in training here,' I thought to myself, while looking around. Cauis was on the road, talking to somebody on the phone, so I just sat down and waited for him to get off.

Man that guy can talk for ages, I thought.

Finally after two hours or something, he got off that bloody phone. He turned around and faced me and smiled sheepishly at my annoyed expression, "Sorry about that, important business."

"Sure, sure," was my brilliant response.

My tummy rumbled at that point. "Can I get some food, please?" I asked slightly agitated.

He nodded his yes, and I followed him to what I think was the food court. It was really a big picnic area with a hut in the middle, which obviously held food. Cauis went and got me some food and I had gulfed it down with in seconds of it being in my hands. It was my turn to smile sheepishly. Cauis boomed a laughing and got up, clearing away my rubbish.

"Come on, time to start training," Cauis said with all seriousness.

Mood swings much? I thought.

He started walking away. I followed and began my training.

**~3 Years Later~**

I was taught over 5 different types of martial arts, such as Karate, Taekwondo, Kick Boxing, Kung Fu and Judo. I became the best I could of each, reaching the highest place I could.

Out of the 20 students in my class, I was the top student/assassin. I can't even tell you the names of the others. I eat alone, I train alone, I do everything alone, but it has helped me be the best I could possibly be. I became a full assassin a year before everyone else because I did double training.

It's strange, most of the younger assassins look up to me which is great. They want advice, so I gave them the saying my mum always said to me and it continually brings out the best of them.

Marcus came and visited me every 2-3 weeks and for that I was grateful for as it was the only time I would smile and have fun. I got the nickname 'The Smiling Assassin' from him and Cauis, who also turned out to be a very 'nice' trainer. The reason I got the nickname was because whenever I smiled the whole place lit up, and I smile a lot when I do everything, like when I achieve something and just for no reason. Also because of Cauis and Marcus' terrible jokes they always told me.

I was a straight A student in all my academic classes and also all my nature classes. To the teachers, I am a perfect student.

A year after I came here, Marcus came for one of his visits, like usual. For some reason he was very sad, and instead of saying hello and giving me a big hug, he gave me a plain black dress and told me to put it on. I did as I was told, and walked back out side. I was then told to get in the car. I got in the car confused and waited for Marcus. When he got in, he drove me out of the camp.

Something isn't right, I thought.

"Hey Marcus, what's up? Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously, looking at him waiting for a response.

He looked down and gave me a pamphlet the he had in his lap. I read the title: Steave Volturi. I looked at him confused. Why did he give me this?

"He was killed last Monday. We are going to his funeral," as soon as he said this, I burst into tears. No, this can't be true! Steave couldn't be dead, could he?

It was a sad funeral, like all funerals. There was only Marcus and I, plus 4 other people and the priest, who says some words or something as the coffin was being laid down. I decided then at Steave's funeral that I will be the best I could be for him, and I hope the people who killed him burned in hell.

**~Now-ish~**

I graduated 2 years after Steave was buried, on my 15th birthday. I was then sent out on my first mission that year. Since then I have been on maybe 30 odd missions, and killed about 1-3 people each mission. I am a dangerous killing machine and I am just 17 years old.

**Authors Note:**

**Steave is my favourite person ever! I don't know him, I made him up but who really cares? Not me. Well we are passed ALL of her history, that didn't take too long ;)**

**New people to this story, you know what to do…**

**Review x**


	6. Chapter Five: Bigger, Better Mission

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Five: Bigger, Better Mission: Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, Aro wants you in his office now," Marcus told me when I walked in the door. I had just got back from a mission and he was probably going to give me another one.

When do I get a break? Seriously…

I walked up to the now familiar door and knocked twice.

"Come in!" yelled Aro enthusiastically through the door.

Aro Volturi; he was the head of this organisation. We were the Volturi guard, Marcus and Cauis were the assistant leaders, and two women that were supposedly their wives or whatever, so they too have power.

Marcus' wife, however, was killed ages ago, I don't know the whole story, but apparently she was trying to get her and Marcus out of the business and was killed for it. That was years ago, before I was even orphaned.

I opened the door and walked in. Aro sat on his big swingy chair at his desk. It made him look professional albeit evil. I stood in a tense stance.

"Hello Bella, I gather your mission was successful."

Images ran through my mind of the man begging me not to kill his wife, which I did before I killed him. I had to repress a shiver. I nodded.

"Very good then, here is your next mission file. This one is more difficult. First I want you to get to know them, search for weakness. Then in two months I want you to bring them to a warehouse, where we shall meet, we then hold them captive, get the information, and you can kill them," he said simply.

I nodded, again. I went up to the desk and received the mission files before standing still again, with the files underneath my right arm.

"Alright you may go. You leave for Forks, Washington tomorrow, pack warm clothes."

I nodded before leaving and walked to my 'room'.

I sat on my bed and put the 5 files out in front of me. This will be my biggest kill yet, 5 people. I opened them up and gasped, they were only my age. 3 boys and 2 girls, the files told me about them.

**Name:**

_Mary Alice Brandon_

**Birthday:**

_31st December 1994, 16 years old. _

**Crime: **

_Group crime, killed 2 assassins and 3 others._

**Background: **

_Mary Alice was born in Mississippi Hospital. She was put in a mental hospital at the age of 12 because she claimed to 'see the future' and have 'visions' she was found and adopted by Dr Carlisle Cullen at age of 13 when he was on holiday. She then was transported to Forks, Washington, and lives in the Cullen house hold, being the adopted sister of Edward and Emmett Cullen and the daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. She is the girlfriend of Jasper Hale, and is on the social event committee. _

There was a picture of a pixie-like girl with black hair and petite body. She had sparkling blue eyes and a Cheshire cat grin on her face. There was a whole load of un-needed information about her that I would read later. I want to learn stuff from them, so that it brings me closer to them and they believe me when I sound interested in something. It's hard to sound interested if you know everything they are telling you.

**Name:**

_Emmett Cullen_

**Birthday:**

_8th April 1992, 18 years old._

**Crime:**

_Group crime, killed 2 assassins and 3 others._

**Background:**

_Emmett was born in Alaska. A year after he was born his mother, Esme Cullen, gave birth to his brother, Edward Cullen. He then grew up, attending an Alaskan primary school. When he was 14 his father, Carlisle Cullen, took his family to Mississippi, were they adopted Mary Alice Brandon, he was the oldest of the ever growing family and they moved house, to Forks, Washington, where he attends Forks High. At the end of the year 2010, he is going to graduate from Forks High. Emmett wants to own his own gym and is Forks Highs top athlete and the boyfriend of Rosalie Hale._

Hale… Where had I seen that name before? Wasn't that the last name of Mary Alice's boyfriend?

Emmett was huge! He had huge muscles and was about 6.1 foot (I read that in the information given of his description). He had on a cheeky smile and had cute little dimples in his cheeks. He had short curly brown hair and sea blue eyes. He looked handsome, not my type, but he was gorgeous.

"Time to read the next one," I mumbled to myself.

**Name: **

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

**Birthday:**

_12th June 1993, 17 years old._

**Crime:**

_Group crime, killed 2 assassins and 3 others._

**Background:**

_Edward was born in Alaska in 1993, he has an older brother named Emmett Cullen. He then grew up, attending an Alaskan primary school. When he was 13 his father, Carlisle Cullen, took his family to Mississippi, were they adopted Mary Alice Brandon, he was the middle child of the ever growing family and they moved house, to Forks, Washington, where he attends Forks High. At the end of the year 2011, he is going to graduate from Forks High. Edward wants to be a doctor like his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and help out other people in need. _

Edward was hot. He had bronze coloured hair and emerald green eyes, he wasn't bulky like his brother, but you could so tell he had muscle, and a six-pack. He had an amazing crooked smile in the photograph which any girl would think was dreamy. He was absolutely dazzling. I sighed; too bad I am going to have to kill him.

"Snap out of it, Bella" I shouted at myself as I shook my head. I opened the next file to see who else I was going to have to kill.

**Name:**

_Jasper Whitlock Hale_

**Birthday:**

_20th March 1992, 18 years old._

**Crime:**

_Group crime, killed 2 assassins and 3 others._

**Background:**

_Jasper was born at his grandmother's home in Texas. He has a twin sister named Rosalie Hale; she is older than him by 2 minutes. Jasper is quiet and he and Rosalie where home-schooled by their parents and grandparents. In 2007 he and Rosalie met the Cullen's at the Seattle airport, when they where on holiday. They instantly became friends and convinced their parents to let them move to Forks, Washington, and to finish school there. Jaspers parents agreed and Jasper and Rosalie moved in with the Cullen's. They now attend Forks High and are believed to graduate in the year 2010. Jasper wishes to join the army to fight for his country, if that fails, he wishes to become a history teacher. He is the current boyfriend of Alice Cullen._

Jasper was hot too; he had ice blue eyes and honey blonde hair. He wasn't built like Emmett or Edward, but he was muscled. By the description it said he was tall. So he was tall and lanky. Go Alice! She got herself gorgeous boyfriend. Lucky ducky, wish I had one, but I don't think I should have one with my job…

Anyways, onto the last file. Gasp!

**Name:**

_Rosalie Hale_

**Birthday:**

_20th March 1992, 18 years old._

**Crime:**

_Group crime, killed 2 assassins and 3 others._

**Background:**

_Rosalie was born at her grandmother's home in Texas. She has a twin brother named Jasper Hale, she is older than Jasper by 2 minutes. Rosalie is stubborn and she and Jasper where home schooled by there parents and grandparents. In 2007 she and Jasper met the Cullen's at the Seattle airport, when they where on holiday. They instantly became friends and convinced their parents to let them move to Forks, Washington, and to finish school there. Rosalie's parents agreed and Rosalie and Jasper moved in with the Cullen's. They now attend Forks High and are believed to graduate in the year 2010. Rosalie wishes to be a mechanic or a model. She is the current girlfriend of Emmett Cullen._

Rosalie had a perfect body, beautiful blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. What is it with these people and being beautiful? I am so envious of them.

How could these teenagers around my age kill 5 people in total?

I guessed they all killed them as a group.

'If you stop them now, you will save many more lives in the future,' I thought to myself. They killed 5 people and there were 5 of them.

Perfect.

I emptied my suitcase and put the new mission files at the bottom. I then went to giant closet, which held clothes for any type of weather, all designer labels as well. I took out 6 pairs of jeans, one hoodie, two jackets, shirts, a pair of sweats, a bundle of socks, trainers and skate shoes, and just packed all my jewellery and hair stuff. I also took out a blue party dress and put it on top.

I decided I should get some sleep before I go tomorrow, and I should also have a shower before I get on the plane. I put on my pyjamas and fell into my comfy bed, and into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I went into my bathroom and had a long soothing shower. Once I was sure I was clean, I went and put on a pair of trackies and a hoodie. I then gathered up my stuff and carried my suitcase into the lobby where I knew Marcus would be; he always helped me out and saw me off to my missions. He also likes to leave me smiling and explain rules (such as no boyfriends, big brother talks) and he also gives me the lay out of the mission and what to do.

When I saw him, I ran up and gave him a big hug. I was smiling and happy to see him.

"Hey Bella, I have a surprise for you."

I was jumping up and down excitedly. "What is it?" I practically screamed, we never got surprises and I always love surprises.

He laughed, "A bit impatient are we?"

I nodded my head, with a huge grin on my face.

"Okay, I am going to be joining you on this mission!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I squealed and jumped on him. He laughed and I laughed and then I saw his suitcase behind him.

'Why didn't I see that earlier?' I asked myself, I am meant to be observant, why didn't I see that? All well.

"Come on, let's go or we might miss the plane," Marcus said into my ear.

I nodded and we ran to the taxi that was waiting for us. The ride to the airport was short, but full of laughs. Whenever we rode in cars we always made jokes.

When we arrived at the airport, we tried and failed to avoid the business. We ended up being late for the plane, but it didn't matter, we still got on alright. We got first class seats as always so we could talk in private and not be overheard. We found our seats and sat down. There wasn't a lot of people on this flight. Who would want to go to Port Angeles anyway? I had never heard of it until this mission… At least I don't think I had…

"Marcus, these people are so young, are you sure they killed 5 people?" I asked, while looking out of the window at the clouds that we were in. I then turned back to him and awaited his answer.

Marcus sighed. "Bella they are the around the same age as you. How many people have _you_ killed?" he asked. It was my turn to sigh.

"It's my job to though, I was trained to do this and plus I am only killing murderers," I said defending myself.

Something appeared in Marcus's eyes, but as soon as it came it went, and although I couldn't tell what it was, I was sure it wasn't good. He must have been thinking of me killing people so young and all, I thought. He always hated that I killed.

We then lapsed into a comfortable silence. I was thinking of all the possible ways to kill them, maybe I should do it quickly. Put a gun against their head and pull the trigger. I had never killed some one so close to my age. They were normally all around 40-50 years old, they had lived their lives.

"Marcus, why have they put me on this mission? I have never killed so many at once and never so close to my age…" I trailed off, forgetting what I was saying.

Marcus looked at me.

"Well, we are seeing if you can do it, so you can be on a higher level. You are our most promising assassin and we are training you to be our master weapon. We see great potential in you," he told me.

Man, that made me feel special. I could become the Volturi's secret weapon. I had almost fulfilled my promise, to everyone whom I'd promised and loved.

It was 10 hours until we finally landed in Port Angeles. In those 10 hours, I watched 5 movies, listened to my iPod, joked around with Marcus and slept. Finally when we got of the plane, we got in a taxi destined for Forks, where our new car and house was. To say the taxi driver wasn't really happy was an understatement, he was furious (if you had to drive for two hours you'd be too!). So we decided to give him extra money when we got there. Forks here we come!

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah, we get to meet the Cullen's soon. What fun and adventure! Haha, we are getting into the story now.**

**People: Review x**


	7. Chapter Six: Forks

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Six: Forks: Bella's Point of View**

Forks, what can I say about it? It was green, wet and cold. I seriously don't want to be living here for the next two months, but I was going to have to.

I laughed. Marcus was going to have to as well. He loves the heat and loathes the cold, like me.

We pulled up to an oldish-looking double storey house. We had heaps of money, and they put us in a house like this? They are mixed up.

"Bella, I'm just going to go see another fellow assassin, want to come? We are just going to La Push."

La Push... where I had heard that before? Suddenly images of my time at the hospital came to me. They were of a boy and his parents and me laughing and having a good time. The names hit me; Mr and Mrs Black and Jacob! They originated from La Push. They said they were moving back here when Jake was okay. I didn't know if they did or didn't after Jake had died, though.

While I was thinking all of this, Marcus had already brought in all our suitcases and paid the taxi driver. He walked over to a shed and brought out a motor bike and was holding a helmet out for me to put on. I ran over and jumped on the bike without hesitation, and we sped off to La Push.

We came up to an old one storey house. It was damp and empty looking, as if it had given up on living. I don't know how any one could've lived there. Well, obviously somebody did, but I wouldn't be too happy. We got off the bike as the door swung open.

A man who seemed faintly familiar walked through the door, arms open, and yelled a greeting to us, "What up Marcus? Hi, you must be Bella." He smiled at me. "I'm Billy, Billy Black."

When he got closer he stopped in his tracks. "It can't be," his voice travelled over to me. I looked at him, "Isabella Swan, Jacobs's hospital friend?" I nodded.

"Mr Black! How good it is to see you again, I can't believe it, and it's been years!" I practically screamed and ran and gave him a hug. This was Jacobs's father.

We, well... _I_ caught up with Mr. Black who was making me call him Billy. I found out Mrs Black took Jacob's sisters out of boarding school and took them away to Florida. Billy was devastated. He has been an assassin for over 20 years and he took time off because he met Mrs Black, but when little Jacob's time was over; Mrs Black couldn't bear to look at Billy. She just packed up and left.

I felt sorry for him, although I really needed to stop getting emotionally attached to people. It couldn't be good, and I am meant to be a cold-blooded assassin.

For the rest of the day we laughed, exchanged stories and discussed the mission.

Marcus was pretending to be my older brother and we came down here for two months. Marcus is supposedly a photographer and wanted pictures of the landscape and hills. His 'boss' told him he could be here for two months and was set out to get pictures from different places. It was perfect; a photographer for the national geographic books/newspaper would take a lot of time. I could go to school because he was my only surviving family and has custody over me and I need to go to school, but Marcus can't home school me when he is taking pictures, so he puts me in different schools. The plan seemed bulletproof.

When we got home that night, I couldn't wait to see inside the house and make it feel like home. Since we were assassins we had a lot of money. I don't know where it came from but there was a heck of a lot of it. We spent an hour going through the house deciding what should go where and what colours, etc. Two bedrooms and one bathroom were upstairs and the kitchen, lounge room, a bathroom, laundry and the rest downstairs.

The rooms were all fairly big and a comfortable sized, so we wouldn't end up all squashed and cramped. Marcus and I wrote down a list of what we needed to get. It came out as paint and furniture, no car for me, one for Marcus. God this sucks!

For the next 4 and a half days we redid the whole house (with Billy and some La Push guys' help) and we were finally ready to use it like a proper house. I was so excited, most of my other missions it was just me by myself, but this time I had Marcus with me.

I had only grown especially close to Marcus and Steave. They were the people that actually cared for me. If you asked me who my best friend was I would say Marcus or Steave. I don't know or want to know any one else. The closer you get to some one, the harder it is when they die.

**0.o Monday the next week…**

Today was my first day of school. My mission today was to talk to them. I still hadn't worked that out, but I thought I should approach them at lunch or something and decide who I should talk to first. It all depends on the first person you talk to. Say I talk to Edward first, and he has a whole group of fan girls chasing after him all the time, he would probably think I was one of them. Which I am not. I am ten times worse then them.

I got out of my warm bed into the chilly air. I looked at the clock, it read 6. I literally ran into the bathroom, knowing Marcus would probably want it first. He would use up all the hot water; I know what he's like. I turned the tap on as hot as it would go. I stepped in and jumped out; too hot! I turned some cold on and went back in, perfect.

After my shower I put on baggy jeans, basketball shirt and an overly large hoodie. I put on my favourite pair of skate shoes and blow dried my hair. I swept a brush through it and left it down. As I walked out the bathroom, I saw a very tired looking Marcus standing there half asleep. I laughed and walked down the stairs.

I went to the cupboards and took out ingredients to make pancakes. I did my cooking stuff, and set the table. As I was placing the food on the table Marcus came down the stairs towel in hand, wearing jeans and a black shirt. When I looked at his feet I cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny, Bells?" Marcus asked, grinning at the food I had placed on the table.

"Your-*laugh*-pink-*laugh*-bunny slippers!" I managed to make a sentence. It's just too funny to see a full grown man wearing pink bunny slippers. Marcus glared at me and I quietened down... a bit. I kept letting giggles slip out every now and again, as I stuffed my face with pancakes.

Marcus was driving me to school today. School sucked. I had everything besides school books, because I had a weird school where they provide the books when you go to school. Not many schools do that, well none in Australia that I knew of.

I grabbed $20 from out of the cookie jar, our secret money box. The money would be for lunch. I grabbed my backpack from my room and went and watched TV. Last night I had put my needed stuff in it; stationary, my two mobile phones (one for business and one for the mission), food, gum, hair tie, gym clothes. I was all set, now all I had to do was wait until that stupid clock read 7:25. School started at 8:30 but I needed to do stuff, like find the layout of school classes, also I needed to get my books and put them in my locker, etc.

When the clock turned the last minute away, Marcus and I marched out of the house and to his car. Marcus and I love speed. He drove at a steady 80km all the way to school. He handed me my old iPod when we got there. Believe it or not, it still worked which I was happy for. I thanked him and he told me to phone him at lunch and that he will be here at exactly 3:20pm. I nodded, and the last thing he told me as I was getting out the car was, "Be a good girl." I had to roll my eyes and shut the door.

I walked straight to the creamed coloured building with 'Administration' written in big bold letters across it. It was raining a little, so when I came to the old wooden door I had a bit of a problem with holding the slippery handle. It was one of those annoying handles that if they're wet they are impossible to open. Thankfully some one on the other side opened it for me. As I walked in I looked up at the person to say thanks. I got a shock when I realised it was Emmett.

"Hi, thank you," I murmured in a small voice. He boomed a laugh that made me out on a timid smile and laugh a bit. Since I was a new girl, I was meant to be shy and timid. Emmett stuck out his hand.

"Hey there new girl, my name's Emmett! Come inside, you can meet my family and we can help you out," he exclaimed in an impossibly loud voice. He lead me over to a bunch of chairs where the rest of my targets where. I took a quick glance around the warm office and a brief look at all 7 people in here with me. There was all my targets plus the receptionist, Mrs Cope. I looked down and didn't meet anyone's eyes for more then 2 seconds each.

"Uh hi," I muttered out a greeting.

Well, this was going to be awkward. I mentally sighed. I hate this life. I felt a timid smile come onto my face when I was attacked by Alice the pixie girl. She was shorter than me, which I wasn't used to but I could work with that.

"Hi, I'm Alice we're going to be the best of friends, I just know it!" she squealed in my ear.

"Allie, inside voice, please," I politely asked, hoping she didn't mind the nickname I gave her. Maybe she prefers Tinkerbelle, I couldn't really care less.

"Eek! You gave me a nickname, that's so cool, see we are practically sisters all ready…" at that I stopped listening. Jasper, well the guy who I presume is Jasper, came and pried the pixie away from me, obviously seeing my discomfort.

"Sorry 'bout that darlin' but she can be a bit 'xited sometimes," he said in a southern drawl, "The name's Jasper by the way doll." He stuck out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. I blushed a light pink colour. Stupid un-assassin trait. He chuckled a bit and popped a kiss into Alice's hair. I smiled. I looked over at Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie was looking at me with hard eyes.

_Jeez I haven't even touched her yet, I haven't attempted to kill her, why is she glaring at me?_ I shrugged the randomness away and turned to Edward. Holy Shit!

Already knowing what he was meant to look like, I shouldn't have been surprised that he was extremely hot. I had stared all night at the picture, preparing me for looking taking a look at him. THE PICTURE DIDN'T DO HIM JUSTICE! Then I remembered something, this guy, in front of me, is my victim. I nodded at him and looked down. I could feel his eyes burning huge holes in my head. I wanted to scream at him and yell stop it, but I bit my tongue and turned to Emmett.

"Um, I am going to go get my timetable?" I said, it sounded more like a question to me though. I walked over to the desk and waited for Mrs Cope to look up.

"Hello Mrs Cope, I am Anna-Bella Diamonds, I'm new here." I told her my fake name; every time I start somewhere I have a new name. Although my actual name is Isabella Swan, getting used to having many names is kind of easy. I responded to anything.

"Oh so that's her name…" I heard Alice whisper to the others. I held in a giggle, I forgot to mention my name to them. Oh well. My mind had once again slipped away. My mind is meant to be on the mission all the time, not half on the mission and half on teenage crap, full focus on mission. It must be this place and the people being so open and friendly. This place isn't that good for me, it was corrupting my mind!

Taking a deep breath I took the papers Mrs Cope gave me, not really listening to what she was saying. I have changed schools a lot; they basically all have the same procedure. I nodded my understanding and mumbled thanks and left.

Walking towards the victims I smiled a tad, still keeping my role as shy new girl. "So, Anna-Bella is it?" asked Emmett in his loud booming voice. He looked so out of place here. He was big had huge muscles and an extremely loud voice. The reception office was small and extremely quiet besides the noise of the rain pounding down on the roof.

I nodded my head in confirmation, "You can call me Bella, I prefer that," I spoke out in a quiet voice. I looked out the window while the others chatted. More cars had pulled up and many teenagers were huddled in groups where they could find shelter.

I know this may sound weird, but I enjoyed being an assassin. I get to kill the ones who do so much wrong and put many families into sorrow, who hurt the good, like my parents.

I know, I know, my parents were killed by a car accident. But they actually weren't, Marcus told me that the driver of that truck was a serial killer, who had escaped and pried on the good hearted. Me, of course, believing him. After all, he is like my older brother.

I save many innocent lives like the kids out there, laughing and mucking around...

"Hey, earth to Bella, can I see your time table please?" Alice was waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped back a bit in surprise.

"Uh hi Alice, here," I handed over the time table.

I already knew what I was going to have, Marcus made sure I had every class with one of them. She was squealing and yelling out stuff, like who I had in each class. Weird, weird girl.

"Well come on Belly, I shall escort you to English class." Emmett sounded like a gentleman and stuck out his arm. I laughed and grabbed hold and he 'escorted' me to English. This was going to be one hell of a day… Well, mission.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, well, well, we have contact young ones! **

**I try to make it funny and stuff, am I succeeding? I am also making all my chapters have at least 2000 words each, which is I think a good sized chapter. Any thoughts so far?**

**Peoples: Review x**


	8. Chapter Seven: Day of School – Complete

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Seven: First Day of School – Complete: Bella's Point of View**

Walking with Emmett to English class was, how would I describe it, strange. Everyone stared. I know that I was a new kid, and Emmett is a foot taller then everyone in the hall but seriously, why are they all staring? Weirdos. I will kill you all! Hear me? I WILL KILL YOU! Okay I have had enough of spazzing out, let me explain, I don't like attention as you probably already know, and when I have to have a role of a popular person, I kind of well fail. Everyone always goes, 'hi Bella, what's going on? Have you seen *insert random name* clothes? They are so last season.' It annoys the hell out of me.

I went with my character and with my self and tried to sink into the background, which was of course, Emmett. I could feel his giant form shaking with silent laughter. "What a mean person," I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear what I said. This time he couldn't keep it in and boomed out a laugh. I blushed and looked down. "Shh, I don't like attention," I pleaded with him. Praise is all I wanted from the organisation and the victims as I took them away from this world and help all the innocence, their attention was always on me the victims. That's all the attention I needed. Their dead, empty eyes, staring up at me.

Removing the many pairs of eyes from my mind, I focused at the problem at hand. Emmett bent down a bit to whisper in my ear. "Hanging out with us, and being the new kid, your going to be the centre of attention for ages," Emmett must of caught my questioning eyes, "We don't let any one hang with us, we tend to keep to ourselves," I nodded in understanding, although I could care less.

Finally we reached English class, and we walked in. Our teacher Mrs Denali, looked extremely familiar. Then again everyone looks familiar to me. I shrugged it off, and followed Emmett to his seat, where he sat down, and patted the seat next to him. I sat and looked around, there was about 24 seats in the class, only about 19 filled, I searched for exits and possible escape ways. Habit, for some reason we (as in assassins) have to make sure that we can escape, and how many people are here so just in case. We were never given an actual reason.

Soon enough the teacher brought the class to silence. Emmett's hand shot straight up, and Mrs Denali looked shocked at his hand, he must not ask questions or co-operate in class a lot. I made a mental note on that. "Yes Emmett?" She asked. Emmett grinned and his hand went down.

"Well Mrs Denali, the desk next to me isn't bare any more, isn't that great?" She finally noticed me and smiled.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked me, although Emmett answered for me.

"This is Miss Anna-Bella Diamonds," he said with confidence, "She goes by the name Bella." Something crossed Mrs Denali's face.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I am Mrs Denali, here is your things and if you would like, can you come up to the front of the class, and talk a bit about yourself?" She asked, well at least she isn't forcing me, she placed my new books on my desk and I stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone, my name as you already know thanks to Emmett," Emmett wooped and clapped, I laughed, "is Anna-Bella Diamonds, I was born and lived in Australia for most of my life, I have spent the last 5 or something years in America, I live with my older brother Marcus and the reason why we moved here is because of Marcus's job and ummm that's it…" There was some truth in that. I thought.

I basically ran back to my seat and Emmett gave me a high 5. The rest of English was quiet uneventful, if any one came near me, I gave them a death glare, and Emmett, gave this guy, I think his name was Mike, a extremely scary look, when he came near me. Stupid high school boys, they need some lesson in stuff, maybe while I take care of the Cullen's and Hale's I could, just maybe… I banished that train of thought, only kill those who are meant to be killed, who are evil. But he's an evil perve! Alright, that may change my mind…

The next class, art, I had with Alice and Rosalie, that went the same as the first one. Besides it was Rose and Alice, and not Emmett. The next class, maths was just the same, but I had Jasper and Rose, over all the morning was good, I was waiting for the bell to ring to let us out of class. We had an hour for lunch, it was going to be great, I was going to 'get to know them'.

Rose and Jasper escorted me to the lunch line, and got food with me. Rose turned out to be very nice, and an interesting person to talk to, just had to pick the right topic. Jasper was quiet, he tended to listen extremely well, and take everything in. Even though they were twins they were extremely different. I picked up an apple, a ham, lettuce and mayo sandwich, a bag of choc chip cookies and a bottle of lemonade, I am hungry. Seeing that the others had theirs we headed over to a secluded table.

We were the first out of the group to sit down. He chatted aimlessly until Emmett plonked down on a seat, and broke it! "EMMETT THAT'S THE 3rd CHAIR IN 2 DAYS!" Rose screamed and whacking him over the head. Jasper and I were holding in our laughs. Emmett looked like a child caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner. I couldn't hold it in any more, I started laughing, really laughing, for the first time since before my parents deaths. I had tears streaming down my face and I was holding my side. Somehow I had gotten onto the floor and kept laughing, for something like five minutes.

I wiped my eyes and sat up everyone was looking at me, I mean everyone. I blushed cherry red and sat at the table and looked down with a smile on my face. I looked up after a few seconds, the group was here, and I smiled a greeting to them. Everyone, especially Emmett was grinning huge grins. Rose looked a little peeved at Emmett, but man was that funny. Shaking my head, I cleared everything out of it, and settled with an easy smile. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention, THE CHAIR! I started with my laughing again, "Take *giggle* it *giggle* away" I managed to get out.

"Stop it Bella, you are only going to encourage him," Rose whined, yes you heard me right, she whined. I nodded and kept in my laughs, my body shaking slightly.

"Sorry about that guys, Rose and Pixie," I said, wondering how Alice would react. I looked at Alice, she looked pissed, "Tinkerbell?" The others were finding this hilarious. She looked ready to kill.

"Do not, I repeat do not refer me to a fairy!" she all but screamed.

"I didn't, I referred to a pixie, pixie's and fairies and different," I said in a matter of fact tone. I smiled smugly, and she glared at me. I rolled my eyes. She couldn't harm me.

We chatted about stuff, which by that I mean, they asked me questions and I answered. They asked me pointless questions about liking Forks, they didn't mention anything about home, so I didn't bring it up. "Hey Bella want to come for a sleepover on the weekend?" Alice asked. I nodded, "Well we can take you home from school on Friday and then we can go shopping and everything" Alice suggested. I nodded in agreement, "You should ask your parents first," a velvety voice said.

Every one on the table turned and glared at Edward I looked down. He looked so confused, "She can't you dumb ass," Emmett said harshly to Edward.

"Why? Don't they have a phone?" He asked, he hasn't had any classes with me so he wouldn't off known.

"Sure I shall ask them," I said. I put my hands together, did the sign of the cross, and started praying.

"What is she doing?" I heard Edward whisper.

"She's praying, dumb ass, her parents are dead," there is the dead truth.** (A/N: Haha get my joke?) **I opened my eyes, and looked at the sky out the window, the clouds were slowly disappearing. I could see some light.

"I can come," I stated and smiled.

"Maybe you should check with Marcus," Alice, of course. I took out my phone and texted Marcus.

_Hey, everything is going great. I have been invited to a sleepover at the Cullen's house on the weekend. I love you Bella xx_

Not two seconds later I got one saying that I was doing extremely great and that I should go. I smiled and nodded. Alice and Rose kept going on about how great the sleepover will be. I was nodding along, and thinking about ways I could bug the place. I hungrily ate my food. In Australia they have a recess and lunch, which I am used to, I have been here, possibly 5 years, and I haven't gotten used to the idea that there is no recess, I am like dying with out it.

Next I had biology, I basically am the best in all these subjects, but I am the best at biology. Marcus gave me this as a joke. Biology is the only class with Edward, which I am thankful for. I couldn't do more then one lesson with him. Of course Edward escorted me to biology, apologising the whole way. I got annoyed at one point and told him to shut up. Was it just me or did this walk take longer then necessary? By the time we got to class, I was ready to freaking punch some one. I have anger issues, I have decided.

I walked into the classroom, and stalked up to the teacher, "I am Anna-Bella Diamonds, new student, and in a pissy mood, because Edward keeps apologising." He found this funny and started laughing. I grew frustrated and crossed my arms and stamped my foot like a 5 year old. Way out of character, but I don't really care, as long as my mission gets completed, everything will be fine. I glared my death glare at him, and he gulped.

"Well Anna-Bella, I am sorry to say, but you have to sit next to Edward, oh and here is your books," I was about to freaking rip his head off. Instead I mumbled something unintelligent and marched over to where Edward was sitting. Putting my bag down and slamming my books down, made him jump a foot in the air, good. Feeling a relief as the class started, I let out a sigh, and thought back to my English teacher, she looked so familiar, and so was the name. Mrs Denali. I thought about that. I jumped as the bell rang. I had been given a pile of biology homework, because I came half way through the term. Shoving them in my bag I made my way to my last class, sport. Now I am good at sport, I love it.

Everyone besides Edward and Jasper were in this class. We were playing basketball, my favourite sport. Coach handed me some material that was I think meant to be a uniform. I know my taste in clothes isn't the best but seriously, who would wear this? I basically ran to the change rooms, put on the 'uniform' and added my own touches, I ripped holes and things, making it look a tiny bit better. When I was happy with what I did, I ran back out to everyone. Coach said we were playing a full court game. I was on Rose, Emmett and Alice's team. We were going to kick butt.

We voted Emmett to be the jump ball. He of course got it to me, and I dribbled, weaving in and out and finally doing a lay up, with in the first 30 seconds. Everything went from there. After 15 minutes the score was 24 – 2. We were owning. In the last 20 seconds, Rose had the ball half court, everyone on our team couldn't get threw the other teams defence. Finally I had an idea, "ROSE SHOOT!" She took aim and she shot. It was like in slow motion, the ball flew through the air, over all our heads and… It went in. A swish! We all screamed and ran to Rose and the bell sounded. End of game. We won 112 – 20.

We were all laughing and smiling talking about the game we just played, when coach approached us. "We are going to have a mixed basketball team, would you guys, and girls like to join," I nodded my head, and so did the others. He handed us some forms and told us some information. We went to the change rooms and got changed.

We were at the lockers, on which we were given, I found that mine was near theirs, and we met the others. Rose was explaining all about her awesome shot, and how good I was. I blushed and looked down, while Edward and Jasper looked at me with disbelief. "…and when she knocked Mike Newton to the floor, you should have seen his face!" Emmett basically shouted, he was talking about during the game, how I 'accidently' ran into him when I was dribbling down the court, and made him go flying. I finally got to cause physical pain on him.

We were walking out to the car park, when I saw Marcus's shiny car. I rolled my eyes and headed over to it. "Bye guys," I called over and waved. Hopping in the car, and turning to Marcus, who smiled and we sped off. Now I have to plan and think about what I have to do over the next couple of weeks, which might I add, the list will be long and boring. Right now though, I have to do all the home work I was given. Every class the teacher gave me 20 worksheets, I also have to search Mrs Kate Denali, its really bugging me, she obviously knows something and I think the she is familiar, even the name.

I groaned. "What's up Bella?" Marcus asked. I rubbed a hand through my hair, and pointed to my over flowing back pack.

"Homework."

**Authors Note:**

**School is horrible and a pain in the butt, but even assassins such as Bella have to go to school. Which sucks. See if school wasn't part of the job I would soooooo totally become an assassin. Lol. **

**Reviews are nice ;D**


	9. Chapter Eight: COD is NOT a FISH!

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Eight: COD is NOT a FISH!: Bella's Point of View**

School has been going smoothly. I have grown more close to the Cullen's and Hale's in the last few days, although I still really dislike Edward it doesn't really matter. He has learnt to never piss me off, because I am hell scary. Today is Friday, when my mission can get a move on. The plan is that Marcus will be here at school, when it ends, with a bag packed full of my clothes that I need for the weekend, and also all the bugs, hidden in secret pockets in the bag. Its going to be interesting. There is a label on each one (in code) so I know which room to place each one, there is so many rooms in this house, so I can't remember which one has to go in each room.

Sighing I picked up my gym bag and made my way to my last class. We are still doing basketball, and our training starts next Wednesday for our team, but right now we have to play with these amateurs. To say it was annoying, would be an understatement. The assassins who I had trained with and were taught with, were ten times better then these people, even the younger kids, like the 10 and 11 year olds. I pushed the wooden door for the change rooms open. Rose and Alice were already in there, and waved me over. Sighing, again, I trudged over to them.

Its not that they aren't cool people to hang around with, its just that they can be a handful sometimes, and they talk about things that don't really interest me. I would rather be at home discussing killing strategies with Marcus. I have nothing in common with these people, although we are around the same age. They are into clothes, I am into weapons, they are into make up, I am into disguises etc. I think I would fit in better with the guys, rather then the girls, but the girls never seem to leave me alone, it's getting a bit annoying.

I walked over to them with a smile planted on my face, "Hey guys what's up?" I asked acting like I normally do. I put down my gym bag and started emptying it.

"Nothing much aye Bells," Rose said, "just excited about tonight though" I smiled, I had been to many different type of sleepovers, from the popular slutty peoples sleepovers, to bookworm sleepovers, basically all you do is chat and then sleep, eventually. I never really are interested, and only agree to my victims sleepovers, and sleepovers that they are at. My missions don't ever last that long, just a couple of weeks, keeps me busy.

"Yeah, I know, its going to be so cool," I squealed cheerily, inside dying of boredom. Sooner this mission is over the better. I don't normally kill people my age, but apparently this will help me be a better assassin. We hurriedly got changed. Yesterday I ripped the girls clothes like mine, they didn't look like all the other dorks in our class. Alice put on bright pink vollies, Rose put on red and I put on black ones. We were ready to go kick some butt! We linked arms and walked out to the gym laughing at some random joke Rose said about feet. Man they are weirder then Marcus.

We kicked peoples butt again in sport, this time we played cricket, my second favourite sport. I like this school, it plays good sports. The bell had just gone and we were at our lockers getting our bags and homework books etc. I didn't have a lot of home work and was glad. I looked for Marcus's shiny car and ran over to it.

"Hey, is my stuff in the back?" I asked as soon as I got over there.

"Here it is, now I have given you an emergency phone. If you got caught, just press this button and everything will destroy itself, a new thing that the organisation got. The phone is linked to all of them," I smiled, man these people are good. I put my gym bag and my school bag in the car, Marcus can do my homework for me, since I know everything, and this schooling system wont really help me much. I leaned into the car, and gave Marcus a hug, like a good little sister I am, and ran off to the Cullen's.

"You guys ready?" I asked as soon as I reached them, slightly out of breath. They nodded and the guys jumped into a silver Volvo, who is gay enough to have a Volvo? Us girls jumped into a red BMW and sped off, leaving the guys way behind, haha suck!

We pulled up into the Cullen's long drive way, they lived about 5 minutes out of town. I had seen their house in pictures, and every room, a blueprint of their house, but it looked so magnificent in real life. I got out the house and looked at it with wide eyes. With out looking I closed the door, and could hear another car pulling up and car doors closing, "Holy shit," I managed to say, the others started laughing. I turned to glare at them, "Shut up!" I said fiercely and holding my bag I walked up to the front doors.

I had a 'bug' in my hand and lent my hand against the wall, planting it without being suspicious, "Hurry up you slow pokes, Ally open the damn door!" I complained loudly. I quickly looked over to where the bug was planted, couldn't even tell it was there. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Alice laughed and ran over to the door opening it.

"It wasn't locked you dummy," she slapped me on the back of my head, and I followed her into the house, the others trailing behind me. Esme Cullen, Emmett and Edwards mother, and Alice's adoptive mother, greeted us with a plate full of choc chip cookies. I stood awkwardly for a moment, this lovely looking woman, in a few weeks will loose her children to my hands. "Hello dear, you must be Bella, Alice and Rose have told me so much about you, and so have the others, but, oh you look so pretty, Edward didn't describe you right, I expected you to look different, want a cookie?" she gushed.

Did she just say Edward described me? I flashed a look in his direction, he blushed under my gaze. "Oh yummy, I love chocolate chip cookies Mrs Cullen, thank you," I grabbed one of the delicious smelling cookies of the plate and moaned in delight. Esme laughed.

"Please call me Esme or if you are like Rose and Jasper, you can call me mum, but I don't really mind," Esme politely said. I am never going to call any one mum besides my mum. Alice and Rose were making some weird hand gestures and then Jasper changed subject to a new video game they got 'Call Of Duty' I love that game, maybe I could play with them…

I felt a tugging on my arm, taking me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked the annoying pixie jumping up and down next to me. I rolled my eyes. She motioned me to follow her. I did, but I wanted to listen to Jaspers 'Call of Duty' talk, damn it. I was finishing the last bite of my delicious cookie when we came to a stop at the stair case. Alice had been naming rooms and everything, and me, as usual wasn't listening. I have mastered the art of nod your head and pretend your listening.

"Hey Alice?" she answered with a 'hmm', "Can I go play Call of Duty?" She screamed and I ran all the way to the living room where the boys were playing it.

"EMMETT PASS ME THE REMOTE!" I screamed diving over him, doing an army roll and ended up sitting on a bean bag, "HURRY SHES COMING!" Emmett gave me the remote and I started playing super awesome, as always and killing heaps of randoms. I could feel people's stares, and then I killed Jasper.

"Hey Bella, that was me you killed!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You should keep your attention on the game," I said, and then decided to kill Edward. I heard Edward grumble something about an annoying little good COD playing girl, which I stifled a laugh at. Two legs appeared in my way, "Hey move it or lose it sister," I made hand gestures to get them to move. I looked at the annoying person interrupting the game. A very pissed looking Alice, meh who cares?

"Yes Alice? What do you want? Can't you see I am happy here playing COD with my mates? Look! I have already beaten everyone's high score by doubling it…" I trailed off, she still looks pissed. She doesn't appreciate the COD world, what a sad, sad person. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Fine, fine I am getting up, here Emmett don't stuff up to much," I warned, knowing that he will. I followed a fuming Alice and an annoyed Rose out of the room towards the stairs. As I started going up them I heard Emmett yell, "Jasper you killed me!" I shook my head and climbed the stairs.

"Bella you played a video game, have they corrupted you?" Alice asked shaking my shoulders when we got to the top of the stairs. I gently removed her hands and placed them by her side.

"Ally I wasn't playing just any game, it was COD," I tried to explain the brilliance of the game, but she just didn't seem to get the message.

"Fish?" she sneered, ugh I have had enough of this.

"Did it look like I was playing with fish down there? No I was going around and shooting people," I tried to explain but got fed up and stomped down the stairs to the lounge room. The guys were all looking at me. I groaned.

"I will be back," I announced in a weird voice, and ran out the door. I had on my favourite converse shoes and a pair of jeans and a tee and jacket. Looking at what I was wearing and the surrounding forest, I shrugged and took of in an easy jog. I jog to clear my head, I haven't jogged in a while because it is always raining here, luckily at this moment it wasn't.

I hadn't been jogging long, when I could hear another pair of running footsteps behind mine. I ducked behind a tree, off the track I was running on. I waited until the person got almost past the tree and I jumped on them. Effectively knocking them to the ground, putting them onto their stomach, I put my right knee so it was digging into their back, I grabbed both there arms and twisted them up behind their back. The bronze mop of hair seemed familiar.

"Bella get of me," The person moaned. Oh it's Edward, oops! I hurriedly got off him and started apologising. He slowly got up and started wiping the leaves and dirt of him. I stifled a giggle when I looked and saw dirt streaks going down his face. I let a giggle escape my lips.

"Here…" I licked and rubbed his face clean. He looked annoyed, good don't follow me. Once his face was spick and span, I quickly gave him a once over and made sure he wasn't hurt and walked away. I started going into an easy jog. I heard his sneakers hit the ground soon after. "What do you want?" I asked slightly irritated, it came out sounding meaner then I intended, but anyways. I glared at him.

"Well I wanted to ask how are you so damn good at COD, and to make sure you didn't get lost," Me lost impossible.

"I play COD a lot, and I never, ever get lost," I stuck my tongue out at him, very childish of me. I have only ever played COD once before, for about 4 hours, Marcus banned me from playing it ever again. I just broke that, ooo how you like that Marcus, burn.

I once went to an army base, as a cafeteria person, I picked up a few things from the solders in training. I was made to look 10 years older then I actually was, so I died my hair black and cut it short, and wore a tone of make up and got coloured contacts. It was my 17 mission, and also one of the best missions I have been on, because it was the army, and I like the army. I have been thinking _**if**_ I ever get out of the assassin business, I would join the army.

I started running again. I saw a tree, nah a tree, in the middle of a forest? Who would of thought? It was a perfect tree for me to climb. I ran and jumped as high as I could into the air, grabbing onto one of the lower branches, and swung my legs above my head onto the branch. Hanging upside down was fun, but the blood gets to your head, I lifted my body up onto the branch and climbed the tree all the way to the top. The tree was about 60 feet tall.

"Bella, get down from there you could fall and hurt yourself," Edward shouted.

"I am fine, just thinking, go home," Was my brilliant response. This guy will just not leave me alone.

"Bella if you don't come down right now, I will… Come up?" He would get half way and fall down, I took a deep breath, let go off the trunk and jumped.

**Authors Note:**

**This was the best chapter to write, I had so much fun writing it. The best…**

**Review x**


	10. Chapter Nine: Bugging

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Nine: Bugging: Bella's Point of View**

Falling through the air, is brilliant. A song came to mind, the one that goes, 'I'm free, free falling.' The forest floor (and Edward) where getting extremely close, so I stuck out my arms and caught a tree branch, about 6 feet from the ground. My body kept swinging and I laughed. When my swinging slowed a bit a dropped to the ground and landed on my feet. I should do that more often.

"Bella what where you thinking, you could get hurt, or worse, killed," Edward worried too much.

"Stop worrying Edward, the trees in Australia where so much bigger then this one, and I did that all the time, but there was a trampoline at the bottom, and there weren't any branches," Okay that was a straight out lie, mum and dad never let me do any of that stuff, they didn't even let me go near the sharp knives in the kitchen. Worry warts they were, but they were the best.

Edward looked so unconvinced, "I can take care of myself," I said in a chilly voice. Uh oh, I have done something terrible, I have pissed off Alice, which means our 'friendship' is ruined, and that also puts a slight stress on me and my bug planting. Damn, why have I gone way side tracked on the mission? I am normally fully focused, and lately this mission has gotten hay-wire, I haven't done a lot of things right. I groaned in frustration.

"Come on lets go back, I got to say sorry to Alice, I have really fucked up," I mumbled, making sure Edward could hear me. He nodded and we walked back to the house in silence.

When we got back everyone was on the drive with worried faces, I rolled my eyes. Jasper was the first to see us, and waved. "Yo!" I yelled over to him, waving back. Everyone's heads turned towards Edward and I. Alice looked pissed, why is she always pissed at me? That pixie also has anger management issues; at least I am not the only one.

"Bella, how could you just run off like that? You know, scared us, why did you go into the forest, why was Edward there, where did you go? You are my friend who need to be with me all the time," So many questions, I have decided that maybe Alice isn't the best one of the group to become friends with, to much of what I am not, plus there is a big group here, and I can hang with any one of them, I shall stick to the guys, because Rose follows Alice and Alice follows Rose, so there is not much there.

"Well I can't be near a controlling person, who wont even let me play Call of Duty, and thinks that COD, means a fish! I am my own self, I can do what I want, if I want to play COD then I bloody will play COD!" I was just getting warmed up, "I have been patient with you, trying to make you realise that I don't give a crap about clothes, and hair, or guys, I don't care, I care about 4 things, Me, Marcus, weapons and sport. Well actually 5 if you include cars. But that's not the point, I am ending up being some one I am not, until I got here I thought Gucci was the name of the dog which Victoria carried round everywhere." I pointed out.

"Now tell me one good reason why I can't do things I am like play COD, and run in forests, because right now, I am feeling like I can't do anything that I normally do. If you go into my room at my house, Marcus helped me get it perfect for me. Its painted black with light blue streaks, and skulls and cars, and weapon pictures everywhere. There is also a plasma T.V with a gazillion play station and X-box games, and all of them are boy stuff, no sing star, only the best of the best. Ugh I am just so over you, telling me what I can and can't do, if you haven't realised I have only been here 5 days, and you have me running around and doing your shit like I have been here your whole damn life."

"She's right you know," I heard Rose back me up. Good on her.

Alice looked like she was about to cry, I gave up and stormed inside. Finding Alice's room and my stuff was easy; I got it and stormed out the house, past every one, and a crying Alice, and walked into the forest. Man I have wanted to shout at Alice for so long, it feels good to get it of my chest. I knew that some one would come after me calling my name and begging me to come back. Esme had been quiet the whole time, but I saw the approval in her eyes, maybe just maybe she agreed with me. She let me go. So I went at a slow pace. Soon enough I heard the footsteps. I turned around surprised to see Emmett. "Hey brew," I held out my hand for a handshake. We did the cool handshake thing and laughed because of the awkwardness.

Emmett took my bag from me and led me back to the house, we started talking about COD. **(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about Call Of Duty. So instead of attempting to sound pro and everything I shall skip all the random complicated Call Of Duty talk and if you know anything about it, just insert some random speech things or message me about it, and I can add some stuff and make it sound pro.) **We finally made it back to the house and I was dreading going in. Putting on a brave face we went in and sat and plaid COD, Alice was no where is sight, although every one else was there. I sat next to Rose.

"I give you a thumbs up," she whispered in my ear, I looked at her confused, waiting for her to explain. She rolled her eyes.

"I have been wanting to say that to her for ages, I love playing videogames, and tinkering with cars, but ever since I met her, I have to follow her around go shopping etc. Its just not me," Rose explained. I nodded, it was kind of like me. Rose has her own spirit.

"But Rose, you're a very confident woman, why didn't you stick up for yourself like me?" I asked curious, she was way more independent.

"I tried, but if you haven't noticed, I live in her house. If we fight or something… I have brought it up before and Alice said that she wouldn't hesitate to send us back," Rose made finger motions at Alice's words. I was shocked, maybe the pixie did do something bad, she blackmailed Rose, I mean seriously, and who would sink that low? I have come to a conclusion, Alice is a bitch. I stared shocked at Rose, I mean I have seen and done a lot of horrible things, but seriously I wouldn't do that to someone I see as my best friend, or my sister!

"Does Jasper know?" I asked carefully. Wanting to know, this may complicate things, me arguing with Alice was complicated everything enough. Rose nodded her head.

"He does, he says try and become like her, but I can't she is so controlling and doesn't care about anything, for a while Jasper and I have been thinking about moving back to Texas with mum and dad, I miss the weather and my friends, but I have Emmett here, and Jasper has Alice, when he's with her, she is less controlling and Jasper is so whipped and will do anything for her, and he doesn't see her flaws, ugh its so frustrating," Rose was almost pulling out her hair. I felt sympathetic for her, she lived with Alice. I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Rose if you want you can stay over my house any time you need a break, Marcus has an old car we are working on whenever he has a day off and you could help us build it, my house can be your little get a way," I suggested, it would make my mission run more smoothly, always having someone coming over or the whole gang. We have to find a way with Alice though, that's going to be a difficult part of the job.

Rose's face lit up at the mention of this. She nodded enthusiastically. "Can we go and work on the car now?" She asked, she looked like a little kid at Christmas. I took a quick peek outside, it was pretty dark and at night so I shook my head and motioned outside.

"Its to dark," I am the bearer of bad news and death. Rose looked extremely disappointed, "Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested. She brightened up again.

"You girls want a turn?" Jasper asked. We nodded and took the controls. Surprisingly, Rose was about equal with me in the game, real competition. The boys stared in awe, at us. See us girls are better then them.

"Rosie, Bella, you girls are goddesses," Emmett exclaimed and then all three boys got down on there knees and bowed down before us. We looked at each other and cracked up, "All hail the almighty Rose and Bella," Emmett mumbled into the carpeted floor and all the boys started chanting, "Hail Goddess Rose, Hail Goddess Bella," We openly laughed at it. I looked over at the door way and saw Esme and who I assume to be Dr. Cullen standing at the door grinning at the idiot guys.

This went on for another 5 minutes. Finally they stopped and we decided to watch the scary movies. We laughed through all of them. Alice was still a no show. We had a T.V dinner, which Esme kept apologising over. I love T.V dinners. Finally it was time to sleep and Rose led me to her room. Her room was next to Emmett and Jaspers. Alice and Edwards rooms where across the hall.

Stepping into Rosie's room, was like stepping into my old room in Australia. The walls where painted cream, besides one wall that was coloured green. Against that wall was a silver metal double bed, with a green and white theme for pillows and the quilt cover. The floor was a dark floor and there was a small rug in the middle, it was a white shaggy rug. The colours of her room were themed green and white, just like my room used to be. It was like stepping back in time. The only difference is that there was a plasma T.V on the wall, and in a glass cabinet under that had an x-box 360 and PS3 etc. It didn't have my pictures and stuffed toys in it.

"Wow, its like stepping back in time to my house in Australia, it's like a replica of my room when I was 12," I told Rose for some reason my voice breaking, normally I don't really care and try and try to forget about it, and put on a hard face, normally I succeed but these people, this town is doing something to me. Rose came next to me and gave me a big hug. We sat on the bed. We talked for a while, about stuff that interested us, like cars.

Soon we were pretty tired, so I wondered out into the hall in search for the bathroom, Rose said she would follow me straight out, she just needed to find something, I nodded and left. I knew where the bathroom was and made my way straight there. I had two bugs in my hand, one for the hall way, and one for the bathroom. I looked for a place to put the first one. As I walked past all the rooms, I found a place where I could hear everything coming from each room, very strange, but I decided it would be a good spot to put a bug, so that's where I put it, behind a picture hanging on the wall.

I carried on to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and getting changed into track pants and a over sized shirt, I looked for a place to plant the bug. I know planting a bug in a bathroom sounds like a 'you want to hear people pee and sing in the shower' thing, but you wouldn't believe the things people say in bathrooms. We normally get some really good information and things, for when people talk on the phone privately in the bathroom we know what is happening on our side, plus these new bugs we have, they can connect and get into the phones, which I find is very awesome. The technology these days is amazing.

I planted the bug on the mirror, well the mirror had a frame around it, and I planted the bug in the seal bit, very normal place for a bug to be planted. With everything that needed done, done, I just had to wait on Rose. For some one who was meant to be following right behind me, she was taking an awful long time. Bored as hell I was, standing in the bathroom, so I decided to peek out the door.

I saw Rose coming my way with some type of make up stuff in her hand. She looked kind of upset, I wonder why, I shall have to ask. I saw movement behind Rose as Alice's door slowly opened and her head peeked out. She was dressed in an extremely short, from what I could tell, silk, pink night dress. Her black hair spiked around, and she crept out behind Rose, ghosting her. I wondered what the hell she was doing. They stopped just in front of were I planted the bug. Good place to plant the bug, I mentally congratulated myself.

"What do you want Alice?" I heard Rose ask in a steal voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"What do I want Rosie, hmm, well I would like my friend back, and I would also like to get Anna-Bella Diamonds out of my house for good," Alice said in a very angry voice.

"And how are you going to do that?" Rose asked sounding so bored, with Alice at the moment.

"Well I shall kill her," Alice said holding up a knife, "and I want you to help me…"

Silence followed.

**Authors Note:**

**ALICE IS EVIL! xD**

**Review Pretty Please x**


	11. Chapter Ten: Peanut Butter

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Ten: Peanut Butter: Bella's Point of View**

"Yeah Alice, let's kill her," Rose said in a serious voice. "We can do it tonight and then in the morning we can 'discover' her body in the bathroom, make it look like a suicide. And then when the police rock up and find out it was us we can spend the next 25 years in jail," Rose started of dead serious then turned into a light cheery voice. A sound could be heard of someone being slapped. Rose's voice was heard again.

"Alice stop being such a stuck up, selfish bitch! I have had enough of it, I will just go pack my bags now and go back to Texas. I would rather be there, because I know for a fact that if we went and killed her tonight, I would have it on my conscious for the rest of my life, I couldn't live with myself and I know for a fact that when we are caught you will put the blame on me and I will suffer for your wrong doing." Rose finished her rant, I saw a bit more into Rose then, she stuck up for herself and said her own thoughts. I felt a tad proud of her.

"I-I-I I don't know... I'm sorry Rose, it's just that I think she is taking you away from me, she isn't like us..." Alice mumbled pathetically. What she was saying was true, I was nothing like Alice, I was more like Rose though, plus Rose didn't even really talk to me so why in the world would she think that? We have only agreed on a few things Rose. I think I know what's going to happen next.

"ALICE! Get it in your head! Bella was more friends with you then me, I mean we hardly talked. Bella has similar interests then me that's true but that doesn't really mean anything does it? You are still my best friend. You are just very controlling," Rose sounded like she was scowling a child but nearer the end her voice softened. I could hear Alice's sobs, very sad; anyone who heard them would have their hearts sadden. But sometimes being faced with bluntness is better than just being left alone and thinking everything is alright.

"How about you go get some rest we will talk about this later," Rose suggested giving Alice a hug and sending her off into the direction of her room. Sighing Rose carried on her journey towards me. Alice had slipped into her room and closed the door. I opened the bathroom door further letting light shine through and lent against the door frame. "You heard all that ai?" Rose said looking a tad embarrassed and saddened.

"How could I not? She wouldn't really kill me would she?" I asked knowing even if she was serious about it she couldn't I would kill her before she could even blink. Rose laughed, shaking her head in a no like fashion.

"I know its kind of late but, this night club called 'Peanut Butter' opened tonight, it's for teenagers our age, no alcohol, but it's like a night club, want to go?" Rose asked. I laughed when I heard the name, Peanut Butter? Seriously? Now that is just plain weird. This town will always surprise me. I nodded.

"Sure, is that why you have all that... umm... crap?" gesturing towards the makeup she had in her hand. Rose grinned and nodded telling me to sit down and shut up. I don't mind makeup, but Alice has made me just hate the thing all together. But this is Rose, she might be better at this makeup business then Alice... I hope.

She took 5 minutes with putting the stuff on my face, and do my hair. Which is great, that means there isn't a lot of makeup on. "All good, you look stunning, I will go get your clothes," Rose rushed out the bathroom and headed towards her room. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Rose made my face into a work of art. My eyes had dark make up on them making my plain brown eyes stand out against my pale skin. My lips were painted a deep red, and Rose had straightened my hair, making me have a front fringe, she also cut it while she was at it, making my hair have style.

I pried my eyes away from the figure in the mirror as Rose walked in. She held black denim shorts and a red and black ripped shirt and black heels. I took the outfit and nodded thanks. "I will go get ready, I will see you in 20 minutes down stairs," Rose told me in a stern tone. I smiled and closed the bathroom door.

I stripped out my clothes and slid my new clothes on. They fit perfectly and made me look very pretty. My new hair style, make up and clothes made me look really dangerous but not in the way that I normally am, in a different way, I can't explain it right. I looked down and found the lip gloss Rose had applied to my lips earlier, making a snap decision I picked it up and stuffed it into my shorts pocket.

I walked out into the passage, passing by all the rooms and headed straight for Rose's. As I passed Alice's room I heard crying coming from within. 'Teenagers jeez,' I mentally said.

I walked into Rose's room and straight over to my bag. I looked around, Rose wasn't in here, 'She must be in Emmett's room' I came to the conclusion. On the bed were a handbag and a note addressed to me. Picking up the note I sat down on the bed. I quickly skimmed through it. It read:

_Bella,_

_The bag is for you, looks really cute with the outfit._

_In Emmett's room if ya'll need me._

_X_

_Rose_

I grabbed spare clothes from my bag, a tank top and shorts, as well as a knife. I packed them carefully into my new handbag. I fished my wallet out of my jeans that I wore today and stuffed that into the handbag as well. I took my mobile and my MOBILE and put them into the bag as well, my secret mobile being hidden at the bottom with my knife.

I turned to walk out the room and caught myself in the mirror. I did look good. Deciding that my lips didn't have as much shine as before, I took out the lip gloss and reapplied it before also stuffing that into the bag.

I walked back out of Rose's room and glanced at all the places where I placed the bugs. They were all still there. Good. I nodded a little to myself before starting down the stairs. Emmett's loud voice was heard echoing through the house followed by laughter, bringing me to the room that everyone, besides Alice was in.

"Hey there Belly-Bee!" Emmett yelled noticing my appearance. Everyone else chanted a 'hey Bella' or a 'hi Bella'.

"Hey guys! When are we going?" I asked getting a little excited. It's not every day that you get to go to a nightclub called Peanut Butter.

Rose was the one who answered me; "We are going basically right now..." she trailed off studying the clock on the wall. It was a clock that works backwards. So the numbers and the hands go anticlockwise, which is highly annoying. **(A/N: We have clocks like that in the science class rooms at school. Really difficult to tell the time.) **The others stood up, stretching and gathering jackets and things. Rose handed me a small, black, leather jacket. I put it on. A perfect fit.

"I like this jacket, it fits so well," I mumbled to Rose. She laughed and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when something that I didn't see caught everyone's attention. I turned and looked where everyone was looking, which was at the door way that I had just come through. In the door way, looking in a terrible state, with mascara running down her cheeks was a little sad pixie named Alice.

"H-hey, w-where are y-you g-going?" she managed to get out through little hiccups. Her voice kept cracking through her words. I decided I would make things 'right' between us.

"We are going to Peanut Butter, do you want to come?" I asked, I have to make this all good. She has to trust me to make this work. Alice nodded. "You have 10 minutes; we will wait in the car, wash your face and dress up in that yellow dress that you told me about." I smiled acting as friendly and nice as possible. Alice smiled and turned to leave. "Do you want to go help her or should I?" I asked Rose.

"I think it would be better if it was me," Rose said thoughtfully. I nodded, it would be better if she went instead of me. "See you in a few!" and with that Rose walked out the room.

I turned to the guys, "We have ten minutes, possibly fifteen, who wants a quick game of COD?" I got cheers from everyone and we turned our attention to the plasma screens taking up the wall. We all got a screen each and a controller, it was on!

I won of course. COD is one of my favourite games, best game ever. We played that in record time and went and sat in the cars. We decided the boys would take Emmett's jeep and the girls, which included me, would take Rose's convertible.

"What music does everyone have?" I asked hoping to steal some of the boy's music and make the girls listen to Eminem. I reached into the jeeps glove box and found many CD's. I stole Eminem's Recovery CD, and an Usher CD. This should do us. Emmett started whining about how that was his music, he wanted to listen to them. Me, being the terrifying assassin I am, stuck my tongue out at him like a two year old.

Alice and Rose didn't take too long in the house; they came out looking like movie stars. I keep feeling Edward staring at me, it's really annoying me. Soon he won't be able to stare any more. It's kind of a waste though; they are nice – enough – people. I greeted Rose as well as Alice with a tight hug.

"Let's get this party started!" Alice screamed into the night. Things still aren't right between us, never will be, but things are slowly getting back to normal. We all laughed and got into the respected cars. The seating positions were me in the back, all by myself, Rose driving and Alice in shotgun. It was alright like this.

I decided, along with Rose to listen to 'Almost Famous' by Eminem. Rose and I sung and rapped along to it, while Alice bobbed her head. It is one of my favourite songs from the Recovery CD. After it was finished we did as Alice asked and put on 'Love The Way You Lie' from that CD. We sighed, it gets a bit boring, I used to be obsessed with it, but I have listened to it around 100 times. After the song finished we listened to 'Space Bound' and then decided to switch CD's. It was Ushers turn. We listened to 'Yeah' but then we arrived at Peanut Butter and so we couldn't listen to any more, which was saddening.

We walked up to the door, and it had a bouncer! This place doesn't even have alcohol and it has a freaking bouncer! That's just plain weird. We got closer to the door and I instantly recognised the bouncer as none other than Erik Yorkie a kid in some class of mine. Everyone, obviously knowing him nodded and mumbled a 'hi' before passing him and walking into the darkly lit, booming place.

Rose and Alice dragged me out to the floor as soon as we got there. The guys went to get us a table and then came and joined us. I couldn't believe that this place was packed. There was about 30 people here. I continued dancing, really letting loose for a few songs, but soon got tired. "I'm going to go get a drink, I will be back in a few," I yelled over the music to everyone. No one paid much attention they were having too much fun.

I got to my bag and searched it for my wallet, also checking my phones. I had one text message, from Marcus. Quickly read it:

_Call me ASAP!_

_-Marcus_

I walked to the bar and bought a can of lemonade. I walked over to the others who were still dancing, though Edward was looking at me, again. I am getting sick of him, he may be good looking and everything but seriously, he is a bit creepy how he stares.

"Guys, Marcus just texted me, I need to call him, might be an emergency, I'm going outside for a bit, I will be back," I got concerned nods, and they shooed me off the dance floor and out Peanut Butter. I laughed. As I walked out the door I nodded at Erik and walked around to the back of the nightclub.

I hit speed dial and put the phone to my ear. Ring, ring, ring. 3 rings and he answered.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Marcus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we have two new arrivals though, the agency sent them."

"Do we know what for?"

"No but I thought you should know about them before you came back and I wish for an update. I was listening to the bugs, you are at Peanut Butter" I heard amusement in his voice, but there was only a touch of it, the others must be near him or something.

"Yeah, was that it M?" I asked knowing it was.

"Yes Bella, be careful. I expect a full on update ASAP, obviously not now though,"

"Yes M talk to you later bye,"

"Bye Bella," and with that I hung up.

I turned and started walking back to the nightclub. Something unsettled me. "Hey there little missy..."

**Authors Note:**

**Yayness! Next chapter is better then this. Very exciting.**

**Review x**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Smile

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter Eleven: Smile: Bella's Point of View**

I turned around to see two fully grown adult guys, dressed in dark clothes and had hoods covering their faces, damn these ass holes, they have picked the wrong girl. "I am going inside, what are you ass holes doing?" They looked at each other and I could make out a smirk on both of their faces.

"Well little missy we were just wondering if you would like to come with us, we own those bikes back there and were wondering if ya'll wanted to come for a ride," the bigger guy said, he looked more of the leader of the two. I could tell that I would get no choice in whether I could go with them or not. I reached down into my bag and pulled out my knife that is stashed in there, I slid it carefully into my jeans. All this going unnoticed by them.

"What happens if I say no?" I said with so much attitude it could put Rose to shame.

"We have a feisty one here Jim," they laughed and launched for me, but by the time they reached where I was standing I had already dashed behind them. I started running towards the alley ways at the back of the club. I ran and ran, I needed them away from security cameras and possible witnesses.

I could hear there heavy foot prints on the wet ground as I hid behind a dumpster. I could hear their heavy panting as they scanned the area. I laboured my breath and pulled out a knife from inside my bag. Knowing I could get blood on me, I removed my clothing and put on a tank and shorts. I was now bare footed on the wet floor in nothing then a pair of miniature shorts and a tank in the middle of a freezing night. A knife in my right hand.

I crept up behind the two men, they were at least 3 feet taller then me, they shouldn't be too much of a problem. I chuckled darkly, I could see the men freeze up, and they slowly turned around and faced me. They weren't pretty looking guys either, they surely won't be missed.

"Well boys, you still want to play?" I asked in a deadly voice, they slowly started to back away, but then realised, that it was just a teenage girl and they looked at each other and started to launch themselves at me. I grabbed the front guy around the head and pushed him hard to the left of me. Focusing myself on the second guy. I caught his body straight on, and he pushed my back a few meters so I was back at my hiding spot. My arm hit hard against the side of the dumpster and I hissed in pain.

The other guy obviously thinking he had one, smiled victoriously, but he didn't know I have the knife. Grabbing his wrist that was holding my left arm, I twisted it. He let out a surprised yelp. I kept turning and made my way around the back of him, bringing his arm with me. I could hear his short pants and his gulps as I pushed his arm up the centre of his back. I could hear the second guy a few meters away. So I turned the guy I had so he was kind of like a shield.

I got my knife in my free hand and held it at the guys' throat. I could feel his sweat leaking onto my hands. I could feel the fear radiating off him. It just made me angrier, more aggressive, more wanting this. I craved to feel the blood on my hands. Ever so slightly I started my cut. His cry of pain filled the night sky, but it was shortly lived. I felt his warm blood spill onto my hand that was holding the knife. It glittered in the moonlight.

I dropped the guys carcass, what a waste. I turned my bloodthirsty eyes onto the next victim. He had already started to turn to run. I wouldn't let him get away, none of my victims get away. I laughed easily, and chased after him with the speed of a cheater. He was a fairly heavy guy and not a fast runner. I caught up to him within seconds.

"The game has only just began," I got out evenly through my shallow breaths. The guy looked shit scared as I reached up to grab him by the collar. He didn't dare move, he was frozen in fear. The smile on my face widened. He gulped heavily. I let go with one hand and brought my fist back and released it. I punched him straight in the jaw with all the power I could muster up. He stubbled a bit, but I kept him in line with me by holding onto his shirt.

I spun the guy around, its easier to slit throats this way, and less of a chance of getting blood spluttered all over you. I didn't delay with this guy, I went straight into it and felt the liquid run over my hand, I will never forget the feeling, it's the best feeling, like running your hand under perfect water.

The guy fell to the floor and I looked at my knife and hand. Grabbing a piece of rag I started whipping off the blood.

A loud beep filled the air, symbolising I had received a message. I ran over to my bag and took out my phone, careful to not get any blood on anything. The text was from Rose:

_Hey_

_Just checking in, you have been gone along time where are you?_

_Rose_

I sighed. Damn people can't leave you alone to kill someone in peace. I shook my head and started to quickly text a reply back.

_Hi :)_

_Don't worry about me; Marcus wanted to come pick me up,_

_I should be back within an hour; something urgent and private came up. _

_Sorry._

_X Anna-Bella _

Soon I got a text saying alright and I didn't bother replying. I decided now would be a good time to phone Marcus. On the third ring he answered, he seems to do that a lot, its always the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marcus its me"

"Bella? Why are you calling?"

"Well after our conversations, two men tried to attack me, they are _taken_ care off, can you send someone to get them for me or something?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Same thing I always ask for, love me!"

"Already done." We laughed, "Okay I am coming down with another 'partner' we shall get your location of the cell, stay there we are on our way."

And with that he hung up.

Marcus would be about half an hour. He has to be quick on getting to places, well dead bodies. I normally dispose of them myself, but because I am expected to be somewhere, and my targets are close by, I need to be extra careful. I walked over to the bodies. The blood on my hand had gone two ways, dripped off my hand and onto the floor, clothes etc or it had dried up and was all sticky on my hand. I bent down and put my fingers in the blood, it wasn't warm any more, but it wasn't cool either. I swirled my fingers in it and picked them up, bringing a whole lot of the thick blood up with it. A small smile crept on my face as an idea popped into my head.

I looked up at the plain grey wall in front of my face, I straightened myself, still with my fingers dripping in blood, I reached over and drew a large circle. I used the blood like paint, caressing it onto the wall. Soon the circle had a thick outline. I dipped my hand in for more blood and then proceeded to paint two dots in the middle. I smiled as I finished of the smiley I was drawing on the wall.

It started raining heavily and the rain washed the blood down the wall. I stood staring at the spot where it had been.

I was taken from my trance by the sound of a cars engine. I whipped around and felt my face soften making it look like I am crying, just in case it wasn't Marcus. The familiar black car with the darkest legal tint available was in front of me. I smiled and walked, slightly shivering, over to the drivers door as it opened revealing Marcus. He held out a very inviting thick jacket and I ran straight into it mumbling a thanks. It smelled like mango's, which was odd, but it was so yummy smelling.

The rain had died off so the jacket didn't get soaked, which was good. Marcus went to check out the 2 men. My eyes followed him. I jumped when a car door slammed. A tall muscled dark figure got out of the passengers side. I instinctively grabbed my knife tight and just looked on. The dark figure moved into some light where I could see him better, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, he had the hood up.

This guy was obviously another assassin. Question was, why was he here?

I panicked, was he here to try and cut one of us off, I didn't see a reason to do so, but maybe… In this business anything is possible. I was curious about this new guy, I wanted to know why he was here, who was he, and why didn't Marcus tell me about him? I sighed and sped walked up to Marcus and whispered, well growled in his ear, "Who the hell is that?" I jabbed my thumb backwards at the guy who was leaning against the wall.

Marcus patted my back. "The organisation sent him and a girl over," I looked at him questioningly. "I shall explain after we get rid off these two." I looked at the bodies with disgust. Nodding, I bent down and grabbed the smaller guys arm and heaved his body into a sitting position. With Marcus grabbing the other arm we picked him up and dumped him in a dumpster, we did the same with the other guy. We picked up anything and everything that we could find, whether it be related to the crime scene or not and put it in the dumpster.

Marcus went to the boot of the car and took out a jerry can he emptied all the petrol from it into the dumpster and lit a match. We closed the dumpsters lid, but we left a gap allowing us to throw the match in and close it quickly as the inside of the dumpster lit up. We turned away from the sizzling dumpster and got into the car, and it started raining. I started laughing, but only for a few seconds until I remembered the stranger. He hadn't moved from his position the whole time.

I got in the back seat and Marcus helped me put a divider up between the front and the back seats so I could get changed without him and the stranger seeing. In the back of the car I pulled down the seats. There is a hot and cold tap and a bath type thing. All cars that are for assassins are like this. When you go into a cars boot, underneath carpet is normally where a spare tyre would be, but we have baths, and we have secret compartments with weapons and disguises and things. Pretty neat.

I took a quick bath and put back on my clothes that I got out of my bag, they were wet so I put them in a dryer type thing in the door to get a bit dry. I put on new underwear, I put on make up as best as I could and I re-did my hair, almost getting it the exact same as what it was. Just because I hate make up and my hair etc, doesn't mean I am not able to put it on and make myself look good. A high pitch ding sounded and I knew my clothes had been dry. I got them out and used an ironing board to iron them.

Some assassins can't leave their cars for weeks at a time so they are made to fit the everyday needs of people. Our cars have been upgraded to have certain house hold qualities, but to look the same as other cars. I think it helps a lot, because if you are car bound for weeks then you wouldn't be able to have neat clothes and be clean, you would be all smelly. Truth be told, I don't know how the cars work or where most of the things are placed, or how hot water and cold water get into the boot of the car for the bath, but I don't really care, the convenience is there so… yeah.

I strapped my shoes on just as the car started to stop. I quickly put everything back to how it was, pulling down the divider and buckling myself in. Marcus opened the door and I took of my belt and stepped rather gracefully out of the car.

We were at Club peanut butter and I again laughed at the name and I turned to Marcus, "What should I tell them? Family business?" he looked thoughtful and fixed my outfit while answering,

"Well say that I needed to clear up some things about friends from Florida coming over," I nodded and decided to ask our friends names.

"What are our 'friends' names?" I asked using my hands to put in adverted commas around the word 'friends'. Marcus chuckled.

"Felix is the guy in the car, and his younger sister Erin," Marcus winked at me, as I rolled my eyes.

"Are they actually related? Should I say we met them in foster care or something?" I needed to make things clearer for me so I can be more convincing in my lies.

"No they aren't related and yeah in case you were wondering that is there actual names, yeah we met them in foster care," He made shifty eyes. I held my hand out for our weird handshake thing which was a slap type thing, turn around fist pump and honk the trains whistle. We laughed and he hopped in the car while I walked up to the 'bouncer' and went to find my victims.

I still really want to know more about this Felix guy and this Erin chick, like are they good guys or bad. They could be here to help with the mission, if its that I am offended I am probably a better assassin then them. I want to know what they look like, their roles here in Forks, what they are like, are they trustworthy. So many questions. Tonight I will log onto my computer assassin file and search there two. I need to know things. Its better to be safe then sorry.

"Hey Bella there you are! Everything alright?" Rose engulfed me into a hug.

"Yeah, hi, sorry. Family friends came over from Florida, Marcus just picked them up from the airport. I needed to say hi, it was a surprise visit," I put on an excited fake smile.

"Okay, lets party," Emmett bombed. We walked onto the dance floor… This is going to be a fun night!

**Authors Note:**

**Did ya'll like that? I liked writing it. This story is about Assassins and I hadn't even written a killing scene. **

**My laptop on which this story is written, has well its been broken. I will get this story/next chapter ASAP! Or I will rewrite it when I have time. This is my actual story I am meant to be working on, but I have been working on my back up called Pieces of My Heart, and I have been getting more of a result and demand for that story then this, so I am swapping stories for a while. Just until I have finished the other one, which shouldnt take more then a week or two tops. Sorry to any TSA fans out there, but I cant control this really. Once I have finished my other story I will be doing the next chapter. Please dont hate me people.**

**Review x**


	13. Chapter Twelve: New People

**The Smiling Assassin**

_**Summary:**_

_In a short time period, Bella is transformed from a sweet teenager into a heartless killing Assassin. She has a trait though, every time she kills, she smiles. Now at 17, she is sent on her biggest mission yet; her mission is simple. Kill the Cullen's._

**Chapter 12: New People: Bella's Point View**

It was now around 3:30 am and we all stumbled into the house half asleep. Well I wasn't half asleep; I was still on a high from killing. I hadn't done it in that long and that felt good. I listened intently while everyone fell onto their beds and fell asleep. I counted two minutes and then got up, grabbing a pouch with a map and a blueprint of where the bugs need to be planted. I started my mission.

I placed a total of 37 bugs in the house plus a bug in each of the 10 phones (house and mobile) and a bug on each set of car keys. I still need to put a few on school bags and in cars, but I heard footsteps indicating that someone was awake. So that would have to wait, and I can do that later anyways. I ran back to Rose's room keeping to the shadows. I walked in and sat down on my make shift bed. Reaching over I carefully slipped the pouch and blueprints into my bag and lay back. I looked at the roof.

'_Who are they?' _I asked myself thinking of the two people who Marcus was with tonight. _'Are they good people, or bad? Are they here to help or exterminate? What is it they came for?' _The questions kept swirling around my head non stop. As I drifted off to sleep my last thoughts were: _'I will find the answers to them; Tomorrow.' _

**~Next Day: Bella's House~**

Marcus had called early morning requesting I was brought home as soon as possible. On which Esme had said would be done. So now I was in Rose's car, just with her no one else, being driven back to my house. We were making small talk about last night and about the car I promised to let her help with. Well that was only for a few minutes until we ended up in my drive way saying good bye.

I was currently standing next to her car, "Thanks for having me over Rose, tell your mum thanks again for me," I said, stepping away as Rose started getting ready to reverse.

"Your welcome Bells, and I will don't worry," she winked and reversed out the drive way. She beeped her horn and waved before driving away. I waved back and picked up my bag and made my way into the house.

I took a deep breath and silently opened the door and crept inside.

I heard Marcus first, "How do you like your coffee?"

A male answered him first, "White with two, and she has hers the same," I heard foot steps as Marcus got up and walked out the room. He turned his head to where I was standing and nodded at me. I took it upon myself to ignore the people in the living room and walk up to mine and dump my bags and get into the right clothes.

I stood in my underwear. I had everything laid out in front of me. Black tank top, jeans and a black leather jacket, also straps holding knives and other weapons. I picked up a strap which held a medium sized knife with two smaller pocket knives, I strapped that to my left arm and picked up a strap with a dagger and stuck it around my ankle. I slid on my tight, black jeans and got the last strap. This strap held my small silver gun, and a line of bullets. I read the scripted writing on the side of the barrel, _"For your parents x"_

This was my first gun, the one I take everywhere, and the one I kill with. Marcus got it for me with the little inscription on it. I strapped it high up my thigh with the gun on the outside of my leg. I sighed and pulled my tank top up and over my head. I quickly put the long leather jacket over the top. I covered the straps well and hid my gun with a lot of material to spare as it went knee length.

Walking over to my wardrobe I picked up my combat boots that had special compartments at the bottom that held items to make explosive devices. I shoved a pair of socks on as well as my boots and made my way over to my dressing table.

I flipped my head down and pulled my hair into a messy bun before flipping my head the right way. I made my bun as big as I could, and dug my hand into a little draw, pulling out 5 small knives. I carefully pinned the knives into my bun and looked at myself in the mirror. My dressing was appropriate, but my make up was not. Looking around I found my eye liner and blood red lipstick and quickly applied it. My eyes had dark rings around them, and my lips look like they were dunked into blood. I smiled a bright white smile at my reflection. I looked like the deadly killer I am.

With out a second glance I walked out the room, grabbing my phones on the way. I quietly made my way down stairs towards the lounge room.

"Thank you Marcus," I heard a young female voice say sweetly.

"You're welcome," Marcus replied. I mentally laughed at the tone he use, he sounded pretty annoyed. A man cleared his throat,

"Now Marcus, down to business," he started, the sound of papers shuffling filled the house.

"I would like to wait until Smiles, is here," Marcus said rather rudely. To most other assassins, besides certain ones, they call me The Smiling Assassin or Smiles for short; most assassins don't know my first name, but I use it for most of my covers so I don't know why they don't, they mustn't be as intelligent as I thought.

On cue I walked into the room and looked around, taking in the scene before me. On the grey sofa pushed up against the wall was a fairly built, hunk of a man, dressed in the assassin dress code; black shirt, black jeans, combat boots, leather jacket. He had dark brown hair with blonde streaks in it, it was cut short, he had piercing pale blue eyes. He held a black suitcase in his lap, papers spilled in it. My eyes drifted to the girl next to him.

She was short, that I could tell. She was sitting up straight with one of our white coffee mugs clutched in her hands. She was dressed the same as me, except she didn't have a bun, as her dyed brown hair was cut into a neat little bob with a side fringe. She had blue green eyes, and was staring at Marcus with longing. She looked at least 15 possibly 16, probably just out of the academy or still in training.

Marcus was standing on the other side of the coffee table which was directly in front of the couch. He was staring at the male intently; the man was staring just intently back. No one noticed my arrival into the room. Marcus was dressed completely in his uniform as well. I took another step forward, this time purposely making a noise. All heads snapped towards me. The girl stared at me with admiration and jealousy, while the man and Marcus just glanced at me before returning to look at each other.

Going back to my usual quiet walking I stalked to the closet recliner and sat down. The annoying girl was still looking at me. I turned my head and looked at her with my cold, heartless eyes. I could see her repressing a shudder before turning away and looking at the floor. I grinned, before turning my attention back to Marcus.

"Smiles, this is Felix and Erin," he introduced them. I nodded and gave them my deadly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Erin and Felix," I asked, my voice cold. They nodded and Erin gulped. I quickly glance at Marcus, amusement danced in his eyes, "Down to business you were saying Felix?" I asked taking my eyes of Marcus and staring at Felix emotionlessly. He nodded and put his hand into the briefcase, pulling out four files, one for each of us. He passed them round and I opened mine carefully. It was the file on the Cullen/Hale case. I looked up confused.

'_What does this mean?' _I thought. _'Aro wouldn't send others to help out my case, I am the best assassin there is, and the second best is right here with me,' _I looked at Marcus, who exchanged his confused look with me. We both simultaneously looked at Felix.

"Has Aro made a change of plans he does not wish to consult us with?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice. Felix looked a bit taken back. He shook his head.

"Aro wishes to add myself and Erin to the case to help out, in case something goes wrong," He spoke, glaring at me. I just glared back.

"We don't need help," I stated simply, closing the file and standing up. I dropped it back on my chair and stalked out the room. Marcus's voice filled the air.

"We will talk later," as he followed me out. He caught up with me and we trudged up the stairs to my room. We locked the doors and did a quick search of my room for any bugs. We then sat at my laptop and went onto the database. Marcus and I have clearance for all levels, so we would get to the bottom of this. I opened a search drive and typed in "Felix".

**Authors Note:**

**Heyy Everyone, Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I finished my other story and couldn't be bothered writing, so I took a break and then I started up again. It took a while to rewrite this chapter (again) because, lets face it, I couldn't be bothered and wanted something different. I got a bit unknowing of what I was writing towards the end. School has started up again, but I promise I will try as hard as I can to be a better updater this year. **

**Review x**


End file.
